The Vows I Keep
by sleepy1177
Summary: A rekindled friendship leads to new realizations. Can Eric help one of his oldest friends before it's too late? Modern day AU, non-canon, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: In my quest to find any of my lost notes and chapters for another one of my stories I came across this one. It might be a slow update, but I am dedicated to finishing it since it refuses to leave me alone :)**

 **All POV is Eric unless otherwise noted. I hope you enjoy!**

I fidget nervously, standing next to the groomsmen in my new suit, tugging gently at the collar to give my sweaty neck some relief. I hear a chuckle from my left, and I glance over at my friend Tobias and roll my eyes. It's not like any of us standing up here want to be in these ridiculous suits. I glance across the aisle at the ladies, all decked out in their pretty long dark purple dresses. I shift my weight from one foot to the other, silently begging my stomach to stop doing somersaults.

"Eric, I'm about to punch you. Quit moving." Tobias whispers without looking at me.

"Bite me." I growl.

"Nervous?" He asks.

"I hate having all these people look at me." I reply.

"Once my sister starts making her way down that aisle, there won't be one damn eye on any of us." He whispers as he chuckles softly.

"I bet she looks beautiful." I whisper back.

"She really freaking does. Almost as gorgeous as Lauren on our wedding day. Lucky bastard." He replies softly with a grin and we hear the music change.

All eyes in the church turn towards the back of the aisle, where Tris Prior stands gripping onto her twin brother Caleb's arm. It was a toss up between Tobias and Caleb as to who was going to escort her down the aisle, and Tobias being the oldest of the Prior kids was the obvious choice, but he relented to Caleb explaining that the twins bond would trump age any day of the week.

She looks absolutely stunning, and I swear I can feel my breath actually hitch at the site of her. Her long blonde hair has been pulled up, with ringlet curls framing her face. Her dress is strapless, in a shape that I heard Christina explain as a mermaid style. It hugs her modest curves before flaring out at the bottom. Her tattoos in memory of her parents are on full display, the two black ravens in flight a contrast to her milky white skin. She's carrying a bouquet of purple and white flowers, and her veil is placed perfectly over her face, which is unfortunately obscuring my view of her.

As she and Caleb make their way slowly down the aisle I can feel the moisture gather in my eyes, and I internally curse myself for being so weak in this moment. I watch her carefully as she approaches the front of the aisle and the pastor begins to speak.

"Who presents this woman to be wed in holy matrimony?" He asks in a clear voice.

"Her parents Andrew and Natalie Prior in spirit, her brother Tobias and I do." Caleb replies in a strong voice. He kisses his sister on her cheek before taking his place alongside the other groomsmen. Tris and I look into each other's eyes briefly as the pastor begins speaking again.

"We would like to welcome all of you, honored guests, and thank you for being with us today." The pastor begins. I can see the emotions evident on Tris' face, and her eyes flit anxiously from mine.

"We are gathered here this evening, in the presence of God and of His company, to join Beatrice Natalie Prior and Peter Grant Hayes in Holy Union, and bear witness to the miraculous power of love." The pastor continues. I watch as Tris' eyes flit from mine to Peter's, and once again I swallow down my own emotions.

She doesn't want you. She doesn't love you. These words have become my mantra. I repeat them as often as necessary to force the idea into my mind. Except, I don't believe them for a second.

"Love is our purpose in being here; it is the essence of who we are." He continues. Love. What a funny word. I wouldn't exactly call what they have love, but what do I really know?

"With love as their foundation, marriage offers Beatrice and Peter the opportunity to become their essence with one another." Really? Love again?

"Marriage is an art form that brings profound joy and demands great responsibility, awareness, and commitment." Oh, commitment, right. That thing that they don't have to each other. For the last year of their year and a half long relationship, Peter has been fucking numerous women on the side. How do I know this? I was his wing man for part of it, until I realized not only did he have a fiancée but she was also my best childhood friend's sister.

"We who partake of this occasion bind ourselves as witnesses to the journey of love that they are undertaking here." Here's that love word again.

Love shouldn't hurt. Love shouldn't leave bruises on her in places he thought no one would ever see them. Love doesn't mean locking your fiancée out of your shared home so you can continue fucking whatever whore you had there and then tell her you accidentally fell asleep and locked the screen door without thinking. Love doesn't mean you "forget" to pick her up from the airport after she's finally home from a two week long business trip, when you're really fucking someone else in her bed.

Tris has managed to successfully hide most of Peter's transgressions from her family and friends. Caleb has been away attending college in Virginia, Tobias and Lauren live about an hour outside of the city, so their visits while frequent aren't spontaneous so Tris is always well prepared. Her best friend Christina has been suspicious of Peter for months, the girl may as well be a human lie detector and her criminal law studies put her in a position of paranoia anyway. Unfortunately, she's also attending college, and while she lives locally her work and school takes up the bulk of her time. What little free time she has she spends with her fiancé Uriah.

I moved back to Chicago eight months ago, and with most of my friends dispersed across the miles living their own lives I fell back into a friendship with my best friend's sister. It didn't take me long at all to figure out that not only was her fiancé cheating on her, he was also an alcoholic who got very violent when drunk. I've tried everything in my power to get Tris to leave him, and even as recent as two nights ago she had called me and asked me to come get her, promising she was finally ready to leave. Once again, I believed her, and once again she backed out.

Tris doesn't love Peter, she fears him, for good reason. The violence he's shown to be capable of while drinking is loathsome. I've called the cops on him myself when I heard him rip her cell phone from her hands while she was on the phone with me and proceed to hit her with it. That wasn't the first night she had stayed at my apartment, sleeping wrapped up in my arms all night, but it was the first time I thought we might actually have a shot. I held her in my arms while he was safely locked away in a holding cell downtown. For a few short hours I thought it was finally over between them, I felt that she had finally had enough and that she could begin to heal from the physical and emotion damage he'd bestowed on her for months.

I was wrong.

Tris refused to press charges against him the next day, and I later found this was due to a phone call she had received from Peter's best friend Drew, threatening to finish what Peter had started if Tris didn't cooperate. Tris refused to tell me anything about the conversation with Drew, and I only heard about any of it after a drunken night out for Peter led him to my door after he fucked some girl in the back of her car outside the club he spent his evenings in.

The thing about Peter is he was a braggart when he was drunk. I heard all about his conquests, all of the girls he bedded in his own fucking shared home with the girl I _much_ later learned was one of my good childhood friends. I knew about the hookups in the bathrooms of the club, the parking lot, and the nights he spent out "working" where he'd actually stay overnight with the one girl who seemed to be more than a random hookup for him. I knew Molly, and I watched him have a pseudo relationship with the girl even though he was engaged to Tris. I never knew that the fiancée he bragged about cheating on and the girl who I was trying to rescue from her own hellish relationship were one in the same. Peter didn't use her name, instead always calling her the ball and chain, and Tris wouldn't tell me who her boyfriend was out of fear of what I would to do him if I ever found him.

I'd reluctantly agreed to be one of Peter's groomsmen, even though he was a disgusting prick I had managed to develop a forced friendship with him since I was friends with his grandparents. Imagine my surprise when I finally met his fiancée.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the pastor speaking again.

"If anyone has any objection to Beatrice and Peter's union, may you please speak now or forever hold your peace." He says, pausing for affect only. I watch as he opens his mouth to speak again and then realize the voice I'm hearing isn't his, it's mine.

"I object." I say quietly, but loud enough that everyone on the stage can hear me.

Tris looks at me with panic in her eyes, and Peter slowly turns to face me.

"The fuck did you say?" He whispers so low that only I can hear him.

"I'm sorry, is there an objection?" The pastor asks.

"No." Peter replies.

"Yes." I answer.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Tobias asks from next to me.

"Are you drunk?" Peter whispers.

"No." I whisper back. My stomach is on fire with nerves. The guests are murmuring in the audience, and Christina is whispering desperately to Tris.

"Shall I continue?" The pastor asks.

"Yes." Peter answers loudly.

"I object!" I yell, causing both Tris and Christina to jerk their heads in my direction.

"You need to leave, now." Peter growls. "Pastor, please continue."

"If I leave she's coming with me." I reply.

"What is wrong with you? What's going on?" Tobias asks.

"Eric, what are you trying to do here?" Caleb asks.

I look back at the two brothers who were some of my closest childhood friends. I can't explain everything right now, but I offer two words I hope they will take to heart.

"Trust me." I say firmly and see the shock on Caleb's face and the stern look on Tobias'. I owe them so much more, but right now isn't the time.

I look at Christina and she nods. I turn my attention to Tris.

"Come with me. You don't need to do this Tris. I love you and you love me, I know it. Leave with me. He doesn't love you, he never has and you don't love him. Tris, come with me. I promise you I'll protect and love you with my all and I will give you the life you deserve." I plead.

Peter comes barrelling towards me, fist flying. I duck out of his way and Tobias and Caleb quickly restrain him. Christina, Myra, Lauren and Lynn are flanking Tris, all whispering in her ear.

"Tris, what is going on?" Peter yells. "Are you screwing him? You are, aren't you? You're fucking him!"

A gasp runs through the crowd, obviously embarrassed by Peter's crude words inside of a church.

I look over at Tris one more time. "Please. I'm begging you. This is the last time I'll ever ask. I will leave here Tris, with or without you, but believe me I don't want to walk out that door without you. Tris, if I leave without you, it'll be for good."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the love, I've been unable to leave this little story alone. Chapters will be short (less than 2k words) and the story itself won't be terribly long either. Hope you all enjoy, and as always I appreciate all of you!**

 **Eight Months Ago (Part 1)**

Waking up in a strange room has always been unsettling to me, and this morning is no different. The sun is blasting through the bare windows, and I'm sleeping on an air mattress with a smattering of boxes in the room with me. I curse internally thinking of the fucking movers being a day late in getting my shit to me. This is why I normally do these things myself, but my new job came with a fancy relocation service so I relented. Never again.

I sit up gingerly, the stupid air mattress protesting under my large frame. I'm not made for a small bed, that's for sure. I crack my neck and back before standing up. I need coffee. I have no coffee maker. Fucking movers.

I throw on my jeans and a tshirt, brush my teeth and grab my keys, phone and wallet and head outside. One of my elderly neighbors throws their hand up at me and starts walking towards me. Dammit. I guess coffee will have to wait.

Another amusing part of my relocation is the apartment that my company was thoughtful enough to procure for me is right in the middle of a retirement community. I have no idea how they managed to get me in here, but I am literally surrounded by old people.

"Hello there young man, you're my new neighbor. I'm Norman, this is my wife Camille." He extends his gnarled wrinkly hand and I shake it firmly. I kiss his wife's hand as well.

"Oh such a gentleman! You're so handsome. What's your name?" She asks.

"I'm Eric. It's nice to meet you both." I reply.

"Likewise. Where are you from Eric?" Norman asks.

"Originally from here, I moved out to California for school then got a job out there for awhile. I'm back home though. Cali was nice, but I missed this place." I reply honestly.

"There's no place like home. Do you have a wife? How about kids?" Camille asks.

I chuckle before answering. "No wife or kids. Had a fiancée out in California, but that didn't work out." I answer. Why am I even telling them this?

"How could she let a handsome fellow like you get away?" She asks. Her husband laughs next to her.

"Very easily, she met someone else and left with him. Moved out while I was at work, I came home to a note and her key on the table." I shrug.

"What a bitch." Norman says and I laugh loudly, he quickly joins in. "Come on, have some breakfast with us. We insist." The older man says, waving his hand at me in a gesture to follow.

"Ok, thanks." I reply as I follow them to their apartment, which is in fact right next to mine. It's a nice place, cozy with their furniture and decorations. I see family pictures all around and it's a nice touch.

"Camille likes to put together these breakfast casseroles the night before. Damn things are addicting Eric, I tell you. She's got one in the oven now. Want some coffee?" He asks.

"Yes, please. The movers got lost with all my stuff, and I'm dying for some caffeine." I reply as I follow him to his neat kitchen. He pours me a cup of coffee and we sit at his island while Camille buzzes around the kitchen.

"Can I help?" I ask her.

"No sweetheart, it's almost done. You sit there and rest." She smiles as she sets plates down for us. I notice she's setting a fourth place as well.

Norman follows my gaze. "Our grandson is coming. He's always late." He laughs. "He's probably around your age, how old are you if I may ask."

"I'm twenty-seven." I reply.

"Yes, Peter's twenty-six. I was right. He's a good boy, I'm sure the two of you will get along."

As if on cue their front door opens and a man walks in. He's about the same height as me, a much thinner build, thick dark brown hair that is a mess and sunglasses on his face. He literally looks like he slept in his clothes.

"Peter, my sweetheart!" Camille calls as she rushes to her grandson. I watch as she fusses over him and he tries desperately to look cool while his grandma is patting his hair down.

"We were just talking about you boy. Come on inside and meet our new neighbor. Peter, this is Eric. Eric, our grandson Peter." Norman says.

Peter tips his sunglasses down and I can see the obvious signs of a hangover. I chuckle as we shake hands.

"Rough night?" I murmur.

"You have no idea. But so worth it." He smirks. I chuckle at him before taking a seat at the island.

"Peter, honey, take those ridiculous sunglasses off. Come sit, I've made your favorite casserole." Camille beams and Peter plops down next to her at the island while Norman ambles to a chair next to mine.

"So Eric, how do you manage to get an apartment in an old folks home?" Peter snickers.

"Peter, this ain't no old folks home. It's a retirement community." Norman scoffs.

"Same thing." Peter shrugs.

"No idea, my company set this up when they moved me back here. They also managed to get me here a full day before the movers. Thankfully your grandparents felt sorry for me and offered to feed me." I answer.

"Where do you work?" Peter asks around a mouth full of food.

"Excuse my grandson, he has no manners." Norman offers with a laugh.

"Dauntless Enterprises, I'm a network security specialist." I reply.

"Sounds very important." Camille replies. "Peter, doesn't that funny friend of yours work there?"

"You mean Drew? Yeah he works there, he's the security guard at the front desk." Peter shrugs.

"Short guy, red hair?" I ask and Peter nods.

"Mmhmm, that's him."

This guy Drew is a total prick, but I say nothing. I just nod and continue eating my breakfast. "Camille, this is delicious."

"Thank you sweetheart." She smiles.

"Addicting, I told you." Norman says shaking his fork at me.

"I'll have to take you out and show you around." Peter offers.

"He's from here, born and raised right Eric?" Norman asks.

"Yeah, grew up in West Lakeview." I nod.

"No shit? You really are a local." Peter smiles. "I may to get you to show _me_ around."

We spend the rest of breakfast talking and getting to know each other. Camille shares many stories of young Peter growing up, much to his chagrin. I tell them about my life in California, and how much I missed Chicago.

"Seriously? You lived where women are wearing bikinis almost constantly and you missed the freezing cold Midwest?" Peter chuckles.

"The girls out there may be pretty to look at, but the ones I met lacked a lot of substance. I missed things here." I shrug.

"Did you leave a girl behind?" Camille asks with a knowing smile.

I think about the little sister of my best childhood friend Tobias. She was two years younger than we were, but she was probably the perfect girl for me. Beautiful, smart, funny and quick witted, Beatrice Prior owned my heart for years and never knew it. I was in the doomed "friend zone" since she had two overprotective brothers, and a father who could literally scare the piss out of you. I desperately wanted a chance with her, but was too chicken to ever do a damn thing about it. Last I heard she was still living in the city, and I plan on finding her and catching up if nothing else.

"Yes and no. There was definitely a girl, but she never knew it." I shrug.

"You mean you were too much of a pussy to tell her?" Peter laughs.

"Peter!" Camille scolds and he laughs harder.

"Man, you have no filter." I laugh. "And yeah, she had two very overprotective brothers who happened to be my closest friends, so she was off limits."

"Pshhh! I like a good challenge. Besides, you're built like the Hulk. I'm sure you could have taken them." He laughs.

"Contrary to what you may believe, I wasn't always built like this." I smirk.

Peter and I clean the kitchen and do the dishes, and after a couple more cups of coffee and good conversation I finally get a call from the movers letting me know they are close. I thank my neighbors for their hospitality and excuse myself, and Peter joins me at my apartment. We direct the movers around and he helps me unpack some boxes as we continue our easy conversation. He's a bit crude and immature, but he seems like a fun enough guy.

"So Hulk, I'm heading out to a bar tonight, great local place with lots of willing chicks. Want to come with?" He asks.

"Well, I'm not much on the hookups scene, but I can be a good wingman I guess." I shrug.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're saving yourself for your little sister." He rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"Jesus Peter, that sounds so gross!" I laugh.

"Alright man, be ready by seven. I'll come by and we'll grab dinner. Sound ok?" He asks.

"Sure, why not?" I grin as he heads out.

Later that night I'm sitting at a dive bar nursing my whiskey as I watch Peter work his game on an unsuspecting redhead. I shake my head and chuckle at his attempts, but the redhead is either drunk or desperate because she's eating it up. Her equally drunk friend plops down next to me.

"Hiiiiiiiiii. What's your name?" She giggles sloppily.

"Fernando." I reply without missing a beat.

She looks confused for a moment but she continues. "You don't look like a Fernando... you're so pale..." She twists her face.

"So, a pale white dude can't be named Fernando?" I ask. This is just too easy.

"Ohhhhhh nooooooo did I offend you? I'm so sorry." She slurs with the most sincere look she can muster while being drunk. I glance over her shoulder and see Peter giving me a thumbs up while the redhead is kissing his neck as they head out the door.

I look over at the brunette who's still trying to figure out how to talk to me and shake my head. "I've gotta go." I walk off while she's protesting, but Peter can deal since he's accomplished what he needed.

I hail a cab and as I'm riding home I send a text to the last number I had for Beatrice in my phone figuring if nothing else I'll get a message failure.

 _E: Hi. Looking for Beatrice, not sure if this is still her number._

I am scrolling through my email when I get a text alert.

 _Who's this? There aren't many people who still call me Beatrice._

Holy shit. I read the text again with a smile creeping on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is part 2 of a 2 part chapter, so if you haven't read chapter 2 you might want to hit that super nifty back button. If you've already read chapter 2 then by all means proceed. :)**

 **Eight Months Ago (Part 2)**

 _E: Eric Coulter. Is this Beatrice Prior?_

I watch the dots on the corner of the screen, I wish I knew what she was typing.

 _No freaking way! Yeah this is Tris, I stopped going by Beatrice. How are you?_

 _E: Yes freaking way. I'm good, I just moved back into town. Are you still in Chicago?_

I pay for my cab and walk towards my apartment, watching my phone the whole time.

 _Indeed I am._

 _E: Would you want to get coffee or something one day?_

The longest few seconds of my life pass as I'm watching the dots waiting for her response.

 _Sure. How about now? I just got off work and there's this great 24 hour diner that has the best coffee and pie._

Fuck. I've been drinking so I know I can't drive. The cab has already made its way out of my neighborhood.

 _E: So, I've been drinking, I'm certainly not drunk but I shouldn't drive. I'm sorry._

My phone rings and it's her. I answer.

"Hey!" She says, she sounds exactly the same.

"Hey yourself." I reply with a smile.

"So, I'm really not trying to be a crazy stalker, but if you wanna go with me I'll pick you up, I don't mind." She says.

"You don't mind, seriously?" I ask.

"Seriously. I haven't seen you in years, I'm excited." She replies.

I give her my address and we end up talking the entire time she drives to my apartment. She was only a few minutes away, apparently she works as a paralegal and she's been pulling late nights on a huge case for her firm. I'm walking out the door when she pulls up. She parks her car and throws open her door, quickly making her way to me and giving me a huge hug.

"Oh my gosh it's really you!" She says as she squeezes me. She smells fucking amazing.

"It's really you. Holy shit Tris. I took a chance half an hour ago texting the last number I had for you and here you are. You look great." I say as I pull back from her.

Her hair is pulled back in a bun, she's wearing a skirt and sweater, obviously something she wore to work but she looks beautiful.

"So do you. Damn Eric, you really must work out." She chuckles as she grabs my arm and squeezes.

"Maybe. So where's this famous diner?" I ask and she grins.

"Follow me." She says.

Tris and I talk the entire way to the diner and once inside we find a booth that's away from the action. We both order coffee and apple pie and begin talking as soon as the waiter walks away.

"So, tell me what's been going on in your life? It's like you fell off the face of the earth." Tris says as she adds sugar to her coffee.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of did. I moved out to California for a job, and the same company opened a branch here in Chicago and needed volunteers to relocate so I jumped on it." I reply.

"You just left? Did you have someone out there?" She asks.

"I had a fiancée but she left me for another guy. Moved out while I was at work one day." I shrug.

Tris gapes at me. "Are you serious? Who does that?"

"It actually worked out for the best. Have you ever loved someone but knew it wasn't quite right? Things were like that with Charity. She was a nice girl, and we got along but she wanted to be married and I didn't. Not to her at least you know? God I sound like such an asshole."

"No, I get it. You stay somewhere because you're comfortable, and you care enough to hope it develops into something more." She agrees.

"What about you? Is there someone in your life?" I ask. I can see her whole demeanor change and I wish I hadn't asked.

"Yeah, I'm with someone right now." She answers quietly.

"Tris, if it's a sensitive subject we can drop it. It's fine." I reply. She nods and smiles.

"Thanks. It's complicated and I'm not sure you'd want to hear about it." She says.

"I'm a good listener." I retort and she regards me curiously.

"Do you still talk to my brothers?" She asks.

"Mhmm, a little here and there. I wish I could have been here for Tobias and Lauren's wedding. I can't believe I missed that." I reply.

"We understood though. You were in Japan on business. It wasn't like you could just pop in." She smiled.

"I know but still. He and Caleb are some of my best friends and I feel like I've been pretty shitty at keeping in touch, I mean you and I talked all the time before I left and then... well..."

"I cut you off." She finishes as the waiter sets two slices of pie down in front of us and tops off our coffee.

"Why did you do that?" I ask her.

"I was mad you left. I felt like we had finally started to get somewhere and then poof you're gone." She says slowly.

"Get somewhere as in how?" I ask.

"I thought maybe you had started to see me as more than your best friend's little sister." She replies with a slight blush.

"I didn't think you felt anything for me." I reply without thinking.

"Eric, I had the biggest crush on you ever since middle school. How could you not have known?" She asks.

"I guess the same way you had no idea I'd had one on you for even longer." I reply with a grin.

"Shut up." She says with a smile. "You're lying."

"Nope, totally the truth. I'd liked you for years, but between your two super protective brothers and your dad I was scared shitless to ever make a move." I shrug.

"Things could have been so different." She muses as she pushes some of her pie around on her plate.

"They still could be you know." I try for nonchalance but inside I'm nervous as hell.

"Eric, things are really complicated in that aspect of my life." She replies.

"Why don't you explain it to me. Maybe talking about it would help."

"I haven't seen you in years and you want to hear about my complicated love life?" She asks with a smirk.

"Maybe I'd like to uncomplicate it." I smile and she shakes her head.

"I don't know how to explain it. We've been together almost a year. We actually live together. It's just, well, he's just kind of a dick." She shrugs.

"That's pretty vague." I prod and she shakes her head.

"I don't want to talk about him." She finally says and I drop it. Whoever this guy is doesn't seem to be worth her time, but hopefully she'll find some way to open up about him at least.

"Ok, we won't talk about him. Fair enough. So tell me about your job."

She smiles and starts talking about some of the cases she's worked on. Her entire demeanor has changed and her face lights up when she talks about her work. I can tell she truly loves what she does.

We spend over two hours at the diner, catching up on each other's lives. We are careful to avoid the subject of her boyfriend until she gets a text. I watch as she reads it and rolls her eyes.

"Right on time, bars closed." She says.

"Do you need to go?" I ask.

"Yeah, I probably should. He's drunk and he can be a bit much to deal with when he's like this." She says as she's getting up. I grab the bill and pay at the register, much to her protest.

She drives me home and we continue to talk, but I can tell she's nervous about something.

"Tris, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I hate to ask you." She says quietly.

"You can ask me anything." I reply.

She sighs as she parks in front of my building. "Can you be careful when you text? He gets jealous and sometimes he reads my texts. If I can talk freely, I'll let you know." She says. I can see how horrified she is at having to ask me this and I finally realize there's more than jealousy that fuels this request.

"How about a code word? If you use that word I know to cease the conversation until you use it again?" I ask.

"Oh my gosh that's perfect. What should it be?" She asks.

I think for a few seconds then smile at her. "If you send me a text and refer to your brother by his asenine nickname I'll know something's up."

She laughs a genuine laugh. "Why he would call himself Four is beyond me. That's perfect. Thank you for understanding, and thank you for the company." She smiles. I grab her hand from the center console and kiss it before opening my door.

"I want to do this again. Seriously, now that I have you back in my life I want to keep you, even just as friends."

"Me too. I'll text you soon." She smiles and I leave the car. I watch as she drives away and I smile to myself as I unlock my door.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I live in a part of the country (US) that _rarely_ gets snow and as a result I'm literally snowed in from winter storm Helena. This means more writing time as I watch that horrid white stuff continue to fall. I know some of you may love snow, but not this girl. Living here, we're used to hurricanes and nor'easter storms but not a foot of snow. Think warm thoughts my friends, and enjoy :)**

 **Seven Months Ago**

I smile at my phone, thoroughly enjoying the text conversation Tris and I are having. We've talked every day, even though we've often had to use our code words to avoid any issues with her boyfriend. We've even had to come up with additional words for any situations that arise, but I take whatever I can get.

Even though she doesn't like talking about him, and refuses to ever use his name, I've learned a lot about her boyfriend and none of its good. He's jealous, possessive and she suspects he may be cheating on her. I suspect she doesn't stay with him out of love but out of fear, but she won't dare talk about that. One night when we were at what's become our diner I noticed what appeared to be finger shaped bruises on her arms. She refused to talk about them and I let her change the subject. I've made up my mind that if I can find proof of him mistreating her that I will get involved, until then I will let her set the pace.

"Why are you over here grinning at your damn phone when this place is full of hot pieces of ass?" Peter slurs from next to me.

"Because, unlike you I don't just stick my dick in whatever hole I can find." I reply.

"You need to get laid man. You've been here almost two months and I've not seen you with the first woman." He prods.

"I'm good with being alone for now." I shrug. I feel my phone vibrate and I glance at the screen.

 _T: I may actually drown in paperwork. Are you at least having fun tonight for me?_

 _E: I'd have much more fun with you. Can you leave yet?_

 _T: Hopefully soon, I just need these two to focus._

"Dude. It's the girl isn't it? Lemme see your phone." He says as he drunkenly grabs at my hand.

"No way, you're not drunk texting my friends." I shake my head.

"So this girl, is it serious?" He asks.

"We're just taking the time to get to know each other again." I reply. It doesn't much matter what I say, he likely won't remember our conversation tomorrow. I can see him looking over my shoulder and I follow his line of sight to a blonde who is definitely on the sloppy drunk side.

"You do that. Imma go get me some of that." He says as he walks over to the girl. I swear they don't even speak before sticking their tongues down each other's throats.

I shake my head and signal for my check. I didn't drink tonight, instead opting for soda since I know Tris should be off work soon. We spend a lot of time together after her work shift ends, unfortunately it's because her worthless boyfriend spends most of his evenings closing down bars. I glance over at Peter and he's nowhere to be found, so my assumption is he's found what he needs with the sloppy drunk girl.

 _E: My wing man duties are fulfilled. Are you able to leave yet?_

 _T: I might be stuck here, I have to make hard copies of phone records and then highlight certain numbers. It's going to take forever and the others already left._

 _E: I can help._

 _T: Seriously?_

 _E: Yup. Just need the address._

 _T: 30645 Cheshire St. Suite 65_

 _E: I'm on my way._

 _T: Text me when you're here so I can come let you in._

I put my phone in my pocket and head towards downtown. I hear my text alert and wait till I get to a stoplight to check it. It's Peter telling me he's going back to Molly's place, which based on how often he's with her she must be someone he's at least casually dating. I reply ok and set my phone down.

Once I get parked I text Tris and within minutes she's opening the building door for me. We're waiting for the elevator when she speaks.

"Thank you for coming. I never get any help." She says.

"I'll help any time I can. I just like being with you." I reply as we step inside the elevator.

"You're so sweet." She smiles as she presses the button for the 6th floor.

I follow her to her office, which considering she's a paralegal is a pretty swank set up. "This is really nice Tris." I comment.

"Thank you. My boss really loves my work and feels like I could easily get into law school if I choose to. She wanted to show me how much my extra efforts are appreciated, so I got the best non lawyer office there was to offer." She replies.

"Have you thought about going to law school?" I ask as we get to work.

"Yes, but it's not feasible right now. I'm the main breadwinner." She says and then stops talking suddenly.

"Do you get time off?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Yeah, vacation days I rarely get to use. I practically live here." She chuckles.

"Well that _is_ a nice sofa. Sure looks like it would be hard to leave it." I joke and she smiles. "Maybe you could take a day off, I mean when this case doesn't require so much of your time, and we could do something. Just be carefree for a day."

"I'd absolutely love that." She replies with wide eyes. "Seriously, let's do it. How far in advance do you need to ask for time off?"

"I can kind of come and go as I please so you name the day and we'll make it happen."

"I will." She smiles. I hear her text alert and she reads the text but doesn't reply. The look on her face shows she's upset. I try not to say anything, but I hear a sniffle and when I look up I see her trying to hold back tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask as I move closer to her.

"Nothing." She says as she shakes her head.

"Tris, please." I reply.

"He says he has to work overnight, but I can tell it's a drunk text. He's going to _her_ house." She spits.

"What? Who?"

"He thinks I don't know about her. There's this girl, she's his childhood friend but I know it's more. When he tells me he has to work overnight I know he's with her." She says angrily.

"Tris why are you with him?" I ask softly.

"He makes it hard to leave." She whispers and I wrap my arms around her. She leans into my shoulder and breaks down in tears.

We don't say anything else, I just let her cry until she gets it all out.

"I'm so sorry." She says as she moves away from me.

"Don't be. You needed to let it out."

"You don't want to hear about my problems with him. Why do you spend so much time with me? You should be dating." She says as she picks up a highlighter and starts working again.

"I'm not really looking for anyone right now. I'm happy being alone." I reply as I begin looking over the phone records again.

I feel my phone vibrating and I check the screen. It's a new text from Peter.

 _P: Dude, she has a friend over. She's hot. You want in?_

 _E: No thanks, I'm set for the night._

 _P: You got a date?_

 _E: Something like that._

 _P: Is it the girl?_

 _E: Maybe. Have fun._

 _P: Oh I will. Gonna try for a threesome. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow._

I roll my eyes because I'm pretty sure I will definitely be hearing more than I ever wanted when I see Peter tomorrow.

"Everything ok?" Tris asks.

"Yeah. My friends an idiot." I reply with a smile that she quickly returns.

We spend the next hour going through phone records until we've finally finished the pile.

"Thank you so much. You saved me from being stuck here all night." She says before kissing me on the cheek. When she pulls away her cheeks are pink with embarrassment.

"You're adorable when you blush." I smirk.

"Shut up. I'm starving, did you eat dinner?" She asks as she locks her office door.

"No, as a matter of fact I actually forgot to eat. Diner?" I ask.

"Yes." She grins and we begin the short walk to the restaurant. She links her arm with mine as we walk and I realize that I like these moments with her.

Too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm in edit mode and dying of snowed in boredom, so here's another chapter. This is the second chapter I've posted today, so if you missed the first update you might wanna click that previous button, unless you're one of those people who read the end of a book before the beginning. Or who eats a slice of pizza crust first. Yeah, cabin fever has made me crazy...enjoy!**

 **Six Months Ago**

I'm trying to concentrate on work, but I check my phone every few seconds for a message from Tris. She's been gone for almost two weeks, which is twice as long as this out of town trial was slated to take and it's pretty insane how much I've missed her.

Peter and his friend Drew have been trying to occupy most of my free time, both convinced that I needed to move my focus from who they've dubbed "dream girl" and try to at least get laid. They were both pretty astounded to hear that I haven't "hit that" yet and they've decided that I'm being put into the friend zone. It's not my place to discuss Tris or her complicated relationship, especially not with these idiots, so I basically keep playing wing man for them on our various outings.

I finally met Molly, oddly these past several days Peter hasn't been as shy about parading her around. She's an attractive girl, tall with dark auburn hair and brown eyes. She's witty and extremely nice, probably too nice for an asshat like Peter but whatever makes them happy. I was more than surprised to actually meet her, since Peter mentioned that the "ball and chain" as he calls her was out of town. She must have had a short trip.

I finally hear my phone vibrate but instead of Tris it's a message from Peter.

 _P: I'm staying in tonight. Molly wants a date night or some shit._

 _E: Relationships are funny like that._

 _P: This isn't a relationship you asshole._

 _E: Really, so she's not the old "ball and chain"?_

 _P: Nope. Ball and chain has no idea about her. You like that, right?_

 _E: Dude. That's pretty foul._

 _P: Eric put your man pants back on for fucks sake. I'm gonna marry ball and chain, she's that type of girl, but a man has needs you feel me?_

 _E: You're never getting married._

 _P: I am, in six months as a matter of fact._

I look down at my phone in disbelief. This asshole has a fiancée while he's carrying on whatever type of relationship with Molly and also banging anything that moves on the regular.

 _P: I've been meaning to ask would you be in it? Not the best man, that's Drew's thing but whatever the others are? She's got brothers too so it'll be them too._

 _E: You're serious about this?_

 _P: Yeah, what's your deal?_

 _E: No deal, I'm just surprised. You never mentioned a fiancee that's all. Yeah I'll be in it, just let me know when and where._

 _P: I'll have to ask her, I don't give a shit about the details. Gotta go._

I sit the phone down and shake my head. If it weren't for Camille and Norman, I'd have told Peter to go fuck himself awhile ago. I can't stand how attitude or the way he treats and talks to women, but this is over the top. His grandparents have become surrogate grandparents to me too, and it would break Camille's heart if she knew how much of a shit her grandson is. I feel my phone vibrate and I roll my eyes, there's only so much of Peter I can take. I smile when I see it's Tris.

 _T: We won!_

 _E: I knew you would, you've been working your ass off on that case. There was no doubt in my mind that your work was flawless._

 _T: You'll be happy to know I'm blushing from your compliment._

 _E: I love that blush._

 _T: I know you do :)_

 _E: Does this mean you'll come home tonight?_

 _T: I'm in a cab on my way to the airport. How's work?_

 _E: Boring as hell. I miss you._

Shit. That's the bad thing about a text, once you hit that send button there's no going back.

 _T: I miss you too. I wish I could see you tonight._

 _E: Why couldn't you?_

I watch the dots that indicate she's typing. She's either typing a book or erasing and retyping her message. I'm going with the latter.

 _T: You know why :(_

Indeed I do. The asshole will be home.

 _E: Yeah. Have a safe flight._

I sit my phone down on my desk and run my hands through my messy hair. I've talked to her or seen her every single day since I've been back. I didn't realize how much I'd miss her these past two weeks and now knowing she's coming home should make me happy but instead it reminds me that she's not mine.

She might not ever be mine.

The last time I saw her I saw a simple small diamond ring on her left ring finger. I didn't ask her about it and she offered no explanation but I knew. I don't want to hear her tell me she's going to marry him and she seems to already know that.

 _T: Eric, are we ok?_

She really is going to ask me this through a text?

 _E: Yeah._

 _T: There are things you don't know. It's not as black and white as you think._

 _E: I don't want to talk about this though text. I'll see you when I see you._

I know I'm being a prick but right now I just can't deal with more of her excuses. I put my phone on silent and toss it in my desk drawer. I only have an hour left and I plan on using it to distract me from her for a little while.

The work distraction worked well, actually too well as I ended up staying two hours later. I finally look at my phone when I get to my car and I see two missed calls and several texts from Tris. I immediately call her back.

"Hey, I had my ringer off." I explain.

"It's ok, I know you don't want to talk to me but I'm stranded. He never showed up and he's not answering his phone. Can you please come get me?" She asks.

"Of course I will. I'll be right there." I reply. We exchange goodbyes and I drive to the airport, cursing myself for being such a dick and turning my phone off earlier.

When I pull up I see her sitting on top of her suitcase with her headphones on and scrolling through her phone. I park by the curb and get out of the car, walking quickly to her. She sees me and smiles, but I can see she forced herself to not hug me. I reach for her and pull her into my arms.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been a dick earlier." I whisper.

"I'm sorry too." She says softly.

I take her suitcase and put it in the trunk before opening her door for her. She gives me directions to her house and we make it there rather quickly. She refuses my offer to help her take her luggage and I see the curious look on her face.

"His car is here. I don't know who's car that is though." She gestures towards a small car parked in front of their house.

She walks up and pulls the screen door but finds it locked. She sighs and starts knocking on the door.

"You don't have to wait, I'll be fine." She says with a forced smile.

"I'm not leaving you outside in the dark. I'll wait in the car so it won't look bad." I offer and she nods.

I wait while she knocks on doors, windows and calls multiple times. Her frustration is evident and she finally walks back to my car.

"I don't know where to go. He has to be inside for the screen door to be latched." She explains.

"You can stay with me." I reply as I put her suitcase back in the trunk.

"No, I shouldn't..."

"Tris, how many times has _he_ stayed out overnight?" I challenge.

She nods her head. "Ok."

The drive to my apartment is silent and I can tell Tris is hurting. I move my hand over the center console and place it on hers. She threads our fingers together and offers me a small smile. We don't speak the rest of the way home, and she makes no effort to drop my hand, instead she runs her thumb across the back of it.

When I get home I take her suitcase inside and show her the bathroom and towels. She takes a shower and comes out dressed in her pajamas.

"I can sleep out here." She offers.

"No, you'll take the bed. I'll be fine out here."

"Eric, you're at least six inches taller than me, no offense but you're too big to sleep on the sofa." She grins.

"I won't sleep in the bed if you're on the sofa." I reply. It's bold but I mean the words. I refuse to let her sleep on a couch.

"Fine. We can share. Its not like we've never shared a bed before." She shrugs, referring to the many sleepovers I'd have with her brothers but end up curled up with Tris. Her brothers loved to give me shit about it, but I didn't care as long as they didn't try to maim me for it.

Tris slips into bed and I crawl in next to her. She turns on her side and faces me and I can see the outline of her face in the sliver of moonlight that's coming in through the blinds.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"You never have to thank me."

"Yes I do. I shouldn't expect so much from you when I give you so little." She replies softly.

"You're back in my life, that's more than enough." I reply.

The last thing I feel before falling asleep is her fingers slowly threading with mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I seriously love the reviews y'all have left me and I'm glad someone is benefiting from this snow. As I'm now in day 2 of snow captivity, and since said snow has been joined by its best friend ice, I have a feeling I'll be editing and writing for awhile again today. Hope you enjoy, I think this chapter might tie up some loose ends ;)**

 **Five Months Ago**

I roll my eyes as I listen to Peter yammer on and on about Molly being too clingy. I'm idly peeling the label from my beer bottle as he continues bitching to Drew and me. I don't get how he can talk constantly about Molly, but rarely ever talks about his mysterious fiancée.

"You'd better get the Molly talk out of your system now because ball and chain will be here with her brothers any minute now." Drew says.

"Fuck, yeah don't let me do or say anything stupid. Actually don't let me drink a lot tonight, shits like truth serum sometimes." Peter shakes his head.

"What are her brothers like?" Drew asks.

"Fuck if I know, I've never even met them." Peter shrugs.

"How are you marrying this girl but not met her brothers?" I ask.

"We don't really do much together. She works all the fucking time. It's like she's married to her damn job. Plus her spare time is usually spent with her friend. I swear those two are gay for each other." Peter rambles.

"That would be hot. Girl on girl." Drew offers.

"Dude. Did I tell you about the threesome I had with Molly and Chelsea? Holy fuck it was hot." Peter says.

"Seriously? You had a threesome?" Drew asks.

"Seriously. It was the best shit ever. Ball and chain would never go for anything that kinky. She doesn't let me touch her as is, which is why my needs get met elsewhere." He brags.

"Why _are_ you marrying her?" I ask.

"If I want the trust fund my parents left me I have to get married and have a kid. This girl is the right type. If I tried to bring Molly to meet my family they'd have a coronary. Molly is the girl you fuck, she's cute and sweet and all but she has no drive or goals. They'd take one look at her and think she's marrying me for my money. My girl is smart, hot as hell and she has a great job. She works all the damn time too, bringing home good money. Look it's just as much convenience for her too, she doesn't ever let me touch her unless I really force the issue, I guess she's into kink or whatever. Maybe she's lesbo. Anyway, you'll see when she gets here, the girl is definitely the marrying type." He explains. This asshole makes me sick, I fluctuate from wanting to kill him to wanting to pump him full of alcohol and drop him off to Norman and Camille so they can hear all of his nasty secrets.

Peter checks his phone. "They're here." He announces. "Game faces on boys."

I take a sip of my beer and wait patiently for the mystery fiancée. I watch the door and am surprised to see one of my best friends pop in. I stand up and walk over towards him.

"Tobias!" I shout. He looks up and sees me, his face breaking out in a wide grin.

"Eric! What the hell?" He hugs me and steps back. "When you'd get back in town?"

"A few months ago. How the hell are you? How's Lauren?" I ask.

"Lauren's great, she's visiting with Shauna and Zeke in Pittsburgh while I'm out here." He replies. "Caleb and Tris are on their way inside too, you know how Caleb is with his damn car." He laughs.

"Yeah, some things never change. What brings you guys into town?" I ask.

"Meeting my sisters fiancé. I don't even know this guy, never even heard her mention him and suddenly she's getting married..."

I can hear him talking but suddenly it dawns on me. Peter. Tris. Fuck. The door of the bar opens and Tris walks in with Caleb on her heels. She looks over and sees me with Tobias, and her eyebrows furrow.

"Eric!" Caleb shouts as he makes his way to me, shaking my hand and giving the customary bro hug.

"Caleb, great to see you. It's been a long time." I say, desperately trying to keep my voice even. Tris is almost panicked and I try to catch her eye.

"Can you believe my baby Bea is getting married?" Tobias asks.

"No. As a matter of fact I can't believe it at all." I reply honestly.

"Have you met the fiancé? I mean you and Tris hang out now, right?" Caleb asks.

"No." Tris answers in a tight voice. Tobias looks between the two of us and shakes his head slightly.

"Okay then." Tobias says sarcastically.

"Eric, it was nice to see you again. We have to go meet the rest of our party now." Tris says.

"Oh, you mean Drew and Peter?" I ask. "I'm here with them." Her eyes go wide with shock.

"You are...?" She stutters.

"Yeah. Don't worry guys, I may have met her fiancé but I had no idea he was engaged to Tris. I met him through my neighbors. Small world huh?" I explain.

"That's crazy that you know the two of them but not together. It really is a small world. Ok Bea, let's meet this guy so I can scare the shit out of him." Tobias says and Caleb laughs. "Lead the way baby sis."

Tris is frozen in place and I can tell she's about to go into full on panic mode. Her two brothers look back at us.

"We're gonna grab a beer really quick. Be right back." Caleb says as he and Tobias walk to the closest bar.

"Breathe Tris, it's ok. We are ok. I understand now." I whisper and she darts her eyes to mine. "Baby, it's ok. We will make it though tonight, I promise you."

"You haven't told him that we hang out, have you?" She whispers.

"He knows nothing about us. He knows there's someone I left behind, that's all. Tris we are fine. We have to act normal and get through it. Breathe for me."

"Ok you two, let's get this show on the road." Caleb says as he rejoins us.

"Come on Tris." I offer her a smile which she returns. We follow her over to the table where I left Drew and Peter.

Tris makes the introductions and Peter eyes us warily but says nothing to me. We all settle around the table and small talk is exchanged. After draining a full pitcher of beer, the awkwardness of meeting new people had subsided and Peter, Drew, Tobias and Caleb speak a little more freely. Tris and I both join in the conversation as well, but it's obvious to me at least that Peter could care less about what she says.

"Who wants to play pool?" Drew asks. Peter, Caleb and Tobias all join him leaving Tris and I alone at the table.

"You're doing great." I say.

"How are you so calm?" She asks.

"We've done nothing wrong Tris. Nothing. We are friends. We've crossed no lines, there's nothing for you to worry about." I reply.

"You obviously don't know him that well then." She hisses.

"Tris, we will get through this, and as soon as we can we will talk about this. No more hiding, no more skirting it and no more roadblocks."

"Eric I can't. Please."

"Yes, you can, and you will. Tris I already know a lot, both from him and from the things you've refused to say, I've seen the bruises. I see how fucking scared you are right now. We will talk about it, but first we are going to fake our way through this nightmare tonight." I reply and she nods. "Now, we make small talk, or at least the appearance of small talk since he keeps looking over at us."

"Thank you." She says.

"I've told you before that you never have to thank me."

"I've told you before that you give me too much when I give so little in return." She replies softly.

"I think that one day you will give me what I need from you. It's just not the right time, yet." I reply.

"What is it that you need from me." She asks. I see the pool game wrapping up and decide to quickly answer before they come back to the table.

"You, without anything holding you back." I say softly. I can see her expression change and I can tell there's so much she wants to say. "Incoming." I warn.

"Did you two drink all the beer?" Caleb asks.

"I'll get another pitcher. Excuse me." I reply as I stand up from the table. I find Peter following me to the bar.

I get the bartender's attention and order another pitcher of Blue Moon. Peter sits next to me while we wait.

"You never told me you know Tris." He says.

"I didn't realize you knew her. I've been friends with her brothers forever. Tobias and I are the same age, we've known each other since diapers." I reply.

"So, did you and Tris ever?" He asks.

"Nope, she was my best friend's little sister. You know how that goes."

"This sounds awfully familiar, like the story of the girl you left behind. Is my fiancée that girl Eric?" He growls. I turn to face him.

"You should watch your tone Peter." I warn.

"I want to know if you've been putting moves on my fiancée Eric." He replies.

"I've not seen your fiancée before tonight. I had no idea she was even in the city. So back the fuck off me. You really have no fucking room to talk anyway." I say as I grab the pitcher of beer and begin to walk to the table.

"Wait. Eric, I'm sorry. I just get jealous easy. You see her, she's fucking hot so I need to make sure people know what's mine." He shrugs.

"Learn some fucking respect." I say as I stalk off. I sit the pitcher on the table. "I have an early day tomorrow so I've gotta go. It was great to see you guys again. Hit me up if you have time to catch up while you're in town." I say to Caleb and Tobias as I shake each of their hands.

"Don't you want to stay and finish this beer?" Drew asks.

"Nah. You guys enjoy." I say as I shrug my coat on.

"Oh you got a hot date with dream girl tonight." Peter teases. I can see the tension in Tris.

"Yeah, I'm definitely seeing the girl of my dreams tonight. You guys take care." I say. I can see Tris' posture relax and the ghost of a smile on her lips when I discreetly brush my hand across hers as I walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is update 2 so far today, so be sure to read chapter 6 first. I have a whole lot of this story written ahead, now I'm just editing it and moving it into chapters. Hope you're enjoying. Just a warning though, when the ice and snow are gone and I'm not a shut in I'll have to return to the real world and updates won't be quite this frequent. :)**

 **Four Months Ago**

"He was hitting her with the phone, I could hear it before he crushed the damn thing. Have you gotten the ambulance there yet?" I yell into my phone as I speed to Tris' house, relying solely on memory to get me there.

"Yes sir, I've dispatched the police and paramedics are already on site. Sir I'm going to ask you again to not do anything rash. Do not take the law into your own hands." The 911 dispatcher says.

"I'm not planning to but I swear to god if I get there before your police officer does I can't make any promises." I breathed into the phone. "I see them. Thank you." I managed to get out before I hung up. I brought my car to a hurried stop and parked it, getting out and running towards the flashing lights of the ambulance.

"Eric..." Tris says from her spot on the gurney in the back of the ambulance. "Please don't make me go." She begged as the tears began falling down her cheeks.

"Hey it's ok, I'm here." I reply as she clings to me. "What are her injuries?" I ask the paramedic who is uncomfortably smashed between us and the wall.

"Bruises and contusions, nothing appears broken. We wanted to take her in just as a precaution, you know if she doesn't have anywhere else to go." The paramedic replied with sympathy in her eyes.

"She's coming with me." I replied and Tris nodded against my chest. "Where is he?"

The paramedic seemed to know exactly who the 'he' was I asked about. "They already took him downtown. Patrol officers arrested him. Depending on his record he could be back here tonight." She warned.

"Tris, you're coming home with me right?" I ask as I press my cheek against her head. I feel her nod. "Let's go home." I whisper. I look back at the paramedic and say thank you as she nods her head.

I carefully help Tris out of the ambulance. "Do you need anything from inside?" I ask. She nods her head and reaches for my hand.

We walk into the house together and I try to ignore the mess that he obviously created with items strewn and broken all over the kitchen and small living room. She wordlessly led me back to her room where she rummaged in the closet for a duffel bag. I helped her pack a few items before we head to the bathroom to gather what she needed. She closed the front door behind us, locking it with her keys before taking my hand as we walked to my car.

The drive to my apartment is silent, and once inside she retreats to my bathroom to shower. I change into basketball shorts but leave my shirt off and sit on the edge of my bed. She emerges from the bathroom in a towel.

"I forgot pajamas." She whispers. I quickly go to my dresser and take out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. I hand them to her and she mumbles her thanks before retreating back into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she comes back into the bedroom. She crawls into my bed and digs under the covers as I crawl in next to her. I feel her body trembling and I move closer to her.

"What can I do?" I whisper.

"Hold me." She whispers through tears. I wrap my arms around her and she lays her head on my shoulder. I feel her playing with the hair on my chest and I tentatively take her hand and entwine our fingers. She squeezes my hand and keeps her hand in mine.

"You don't have to go back." I say quietly.

"He'd find me wherever I went." She replies.

"I wouldn't let him." I retort.

"He's resourceful. He'd find me. He always does." She replies.

"Does anyone know how he is Tris?"

"You do now." She replies. Her voice is scarily void of any emotion.

"Besides me?" I ask.

"No. Christina suspects, but no." She replies.

"You can't marry him Tris. That fixes absolutely nothing. Please tell me you're not seriously going through with that."

"I don't want to. I have no idea how to get out of this." She whispers.

"Can you tell me how it started?" I ask. I feel her breath across my chest when she sighs.

"I met him a little over a year and a half ago, he actually showed up as a character witness for one of our clients. We seemed to hit it off, and exchanged numbers that day. It started as texting and some innocent flirting here and there and after about two weeks of that he asked me to dinner. It just kind of grew from there. We never really defined what we were, but I was keeping it exclusive because I'm not the type who's dating multiple guys at once. He was living with Drew and he'd been hinting at moving in with me since I have my parents' house and everything and when he finally told me he loved me and made me believe we were exclusive I gave in. Things were good at first, I mean you do learn little things about each other when you live together, but nothing I couldn't handle." She sighs. I squeeze her hand and use my free hand to rub her back.

"Please keep going." I say quietly.

"He's really good at putting on a front. He seriously could be an award winning actor. He wasn't attentive, sweet, caring and all the things a girl needs from her boyfriend. I actually thought I was falling in love with him. Our relationship was ok until it just wasn't. I found out he likes to drink, a lot, and he'd either close down the bar or stay out all night. I started looking forward to when he would stay out all night because when he's to a certain level of drunk he's violent, as you saw tonight. I've suspected he's been cheating on me, I mean I guess deep down I know he is and just ignore it since it keeps him from touching me. I've tried to kick him out but he always threatens me in some way or another, and sometimes he threatens my friends and family too. I'd tried to avoid letting him meet Tobias and Caleb for as long as possible but he pressed for it and that's how last month happened. He's said several times now that he knows who they are he could have them taken care of if I refused to cooperate. I know he has a trust fund that he's trying to get, and for that to happen he needs to be married and have a child. He's told me that once he has the money he'll set me loose as long as I've cooperated to his liking." She says.

It's hard for me to even hear these words, much less fathom the hell she's been through in this relationship with him.

"So you know that he's essentially using you?" I finally ask and I feel her nod against my chest.

"He's not like this all the time, I mean the hitting and stuff. He usually just leaves me alone and he does his thing while I work. It's when he's been drinking that he's volatile and that's when his jealousy comes out." She replies.

"Please don't make excuses for him." I say softly.

Tris lifts her head and looks into my eyes. "I'm not. He's not a good person, and he may be full of empty threats but I take them seriously. I can't have him hurt someone I care about." She says.

"You can press charges against him Tris. He's in jail right now because of what he did to you."

"I hate him. I hate myself more for being so weak." She whispers.

"We will figure this out. I won't give up on you even if you give up on yourself." I reply.

"Why are you so good to me?" She asks.

"Because you deserve it. You deserve someone to treat you right and you deserve to be happy. When we're in this apartment nothing else matters. None of this outside shit, nothing about him. Behind these walls it's just you and me."

"Eric, there's something else. Something huge, I'm not ready to talk about it yet, but it's enough to keep me from doing anything to rock the boat." She says quietly.

I take a deep breath. I don't know what this asshole is holding over her head, but it's got to be significant if she's willing to let him hit her, cheat on her and demean her constantly.

"Whenever you're ready to talk about it I'm ready to listen. I mean it, there's nothing you can say that will change things." I finally say.

She nods her head and moves closer to me to the point where our noses are almost touching.

"I just want to know…" She whispers and stops speaking suddenly. She is staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"What do you want to know?" I ask.

She shakes her head slightly. "I'm assuming too much." She replies softly.

"What are you assuming?"

"That you feel the things for me that I do for you." She whispers.

I lean in and press my lips to hers. Fuck the consequences. The kiss is soft and gentle at first, but Tris takes full control and soon I am allowing her tongue entrance to my mouth and she dominates the kiss. I pull her lower lip into my mouth and gently suck on it and when she moans I mate my tongue with hers. She pulls away to take a breath and I watch her carefully, worried that my actions may push her away.

"I've wanted that for so long." I whisper.

"Me too. I'm sorry I was so aggressive, I just couldn't hold back once we started." She replies softly.

"Tris, being aggressive is yet another thing you never have to apologize to me for. I'll let you dominate me any damn way you want any damn time you want." I reply with a smirk and I feel her laugh against me.

"I'll certainly keep that in mind." She replies before kissing me again.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This is update 3 today, make sure you check out the previous 2 chapters if you haven't already. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Three Months Ago**

I scroll through my phone while I not so patiently wait for Christina to show up at the café she asked to meet in. To say I was surprised to randomly receive a text from Tris' best friend two weeks ago would be an understatement, especially since I haven't been able to talk to Tris since the night of Peter's arrest almost a month ago.

Thinking back to that night is frustrating, she seemed so ready to finally leave him. Kissing her was not in my plans at all, but when she said she was unsure of my feelings for her I knew it was the right time. Things got a bit heated and hands certainly wandered but we both stopped it before it went too far. We talked and kissed well into the early morning hours before finally giving in to our exhaustion. When I woke up that morning she was gone.

I was frantic after not hearing from her for more than 24 hours and knowing he destroyed her phone I had no real way of reaching her. I finally reached out to Tobias and managed to casually ask him about her. Through that conversation I found out she did have a new phone. So I knew she was just avoiding me, but through her brother I knew she was alive and at least pretending to be doing well. I've been pretty beside myself with worry and since her brothers don't know her situation with Peter it was hard to dig for info from them without alarming them. So I'd just been stewing, until I heard from Christina.

"Eric?" I look up to see a tall, thin girl with mocha skin and curly black hair.

"You must be Christina." I stand and pull out her chair and she smiles as she sits down.

"I am, and I would offer some excuse for being late but I feel honesty is the best policy. I'm always late, it's who I am." She says with a chuckle.

"Well I certainly appreciate your honesty." I reply with a smile of my own.

We exchange the usual pleasantries before getting down to the real reason for our meeting. Christina stirs her coffee while eyeing me and I can almost feel her picking me apart.

"How much do you know?" I finally ask.

"I want to say everything but I'm sure it's not true. I know as much as she's been willing to admit and I know what I believe to be everything about the two of you, which is the only reason I agreed to talk to you about her." She replies.

"What has she said about me? Did she tell you why she stopped talking to me?" I ask.

Christina takes a sip of her coffee before answering. One thing I've noticed is she likes to think before replying, and I can respect that about her.

"She talks about you all the time. I really do feel like I know you already just from how much Tris has told me. As for why she stopped talking to you it was Peter of course. The night he was arrested he caught her on the phone with you and he flipped shit. He's been paying close attention to her ever since. Maybe it'll stop him from fucking anything that moves." She replies with an eye roll.

"I tried to get her to leave him." I offer.

"I know, she told me. I have too now that I know the truth about him. I'm a law student, she's a paralegal, and we know the laws that are in place to protect her. She's afraid of all the loopholes in the law that could easily keep him out of jail and he'd remain a threat. She thinks all she has to do is marry him and give him the kid he needs and he'll leave her alone. I keep telling her if she were to have his kid it would be hell on earth for her." She says.

"I know he's threatened people, and I also know from my own personal experience with him that he's a blowhole. He just talks shit. What else is he holding on her?" I ask.

I can see Christina's expression immediately harden. "If she hasn't told you I don't think I should."

"Please tell me. I need to fully understand what I'm getting involved in here." I plead.

"What exactly are you getting involved in here Eric? What's your angle?" She asks suspiciously.

"I don't have an angle as you call it. I have feelings for her and I have since we were kids. I want to get her away from that asshole, but my long term goal is to be with her if she'd want that. I'll take anything she'll offer; even it means she continues to act like I don't exist, if it meant she would leave him for good." I reply.

"You're in love with her." She retorts.

"You're direct." I reply without missing a beat.

"You're deflecting." She volleys back. "Look, she won't admit it either. When the time is right it'll come out." She shrugs.

"I'll compromise. You tell me what he's holding on her and I'll put it all on the table." I reply evenly.

"You have to promise, swear and whatever else that you will not breathe a word of this to anyone, especially her, and when she tells you act like you don't know anything. I'm serious, this is big, enough that I could lose the license I haven't even yet obtained to practice law." She says in a quiet voice. "I'm only willing to tell you because I know she trusts you and I know how she feels about you. You might be the only person who can save her."

"You have my word." I reply.

"Did she ever tell you how her parents died?" She asks.

"I know it was a car accident, Tobias told me that at the funeral but he didn't elaborate and neither Tris nor Caleb will talk about it." I reply.

"Tris and Caleb were in the car with them. Eric, I'm serious, promise me." She pleads.

"I promise you Christina. Tell me."

"They were coming back from a party for one of her father's coworkers. The elder Prior's had been drinking and they had asked for one of the twins to drive them home. They were in the back seat and Tris and Caleb were up front. Caleb was driving, but what no one knew until it was too late was he'd taken some sort of drugs at the party. He passed out behind the wheel and they hit a dump truck head on. The airbags saved Tris and Caleb. Tris was the first one to wake up at the scene and she immediately knew her parents were dead, it was gruesome. She somehow found the strength to move Caleb into what was left of the seat Tris had been sitting in and she got behind the wheel before calling 911." Christina finishes in a whisper.

"Oh my god, he knows this?" I ask.

"Yeah, Tris got plastered on the anniversary of their death, the first one that she and Peter were together for, and she told him while she was drunk. Caleb would have been charged with vehicular manslaughter had they found out he was the driver. Instead, Tris lied to the police and told them she lost control of the car when she swerved to avoid hitting a dog in the road. She wasn't charged." Christina whispers.

We both sit in silence, taking the occasional sip of coffee. I don't know how to process what Christina just told me, but I do have a better understanding of the hold that Peter has on her.

"How is she?" I finally ask.

"Miserable. We've been planning this train wreck of a wedding and the asshole has been around more which makes it more glaringly obvious how ill-suited they are for each other." She replies. "She misses you Eric."

"I miss her too so damn much."

"You told me you'd put it on the table. Spill it big guy." She prods.

"I love her. I'm in love with her. I don't know what the future holds but she's in mine every time I think ahead." I reply.

"I need you to text that to me." She replies evenly.

"What? Why would you want me to text it, I just said it that should be enough." I argue.

"You can't tell her because she's avoiding you, you can't text her because it's a good chance the asshole will read it but I can tell her and I can show her especially since I'm meeting her for dinner tonight since he is supposedly working late." Christina replies.

"I can't tell her how I feel through a freaking text, or through you. How immature is that?" I shake my head.

"Under normal circumstances I'd absolutely hate the idea of declaring your feelings through text or through me, but these circumstances are anything but normal. Send the text. I'll show her tonight. Eric she needs to see it." She pleads. "Put one of your code words in there too so she knows it's you."

I take out my phone and type the text, word for word and add one of the most recent code words we had discussed to the end. I reluctantly press send and hear the text alert on Christina's phone. She smiles before speaking again.

"Thank you." She says.

"I just hope you know what you're doing." I reply.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Day 3 of snow and ice captivity has started, so guess what that means. Those of you from states/countries that get weather like this on the regular, I don't envy you. I'll be back in writing and edit mode today, so stay tuned and enjoy!**

 **Two** **Months** **Ago**

Peter suddenly decided to start talking to me again. I won't lie - not hearing from him for over a month was a thing of beauty but all good things must come to an end. His well-intentioned grandparents played peacemaker and invited us both to breakfast and it went from there. My love for Camille and Norman still supersedes my hate for their grandson so for their benefit only I put up with him.

He still wants me to be in his wedding and I still hate the thought of it.

The wedding, the bane of my existence, it's still happening at least for now. I still haven't heard from Tris, although I do get updates regularly from Christina and through her I found out what Tris' reaction to my text confession was. According to Christina it took Tris a few minutes to truly believe the words were my own, even though it obviously came from my number and with our code word, she somehow thought Christina made me do it. Once she made it through her disbelief her emotions took over and it took several more minutes to get her to stop crying and then she refused to talk about it at all. She's continued her refusal now three weeks later, and even though Christina assures me that telling her how I feel was the right thing to do I can't help but have serious doubts.

Peter showed up at my apartment out of the blue two nights ago drunk out of his mind. He told me about the girl he had just screwed in the backseat of her car in the parking lot of the club and how he needed her to drop him off at my place so she wouldn't know where he lived. I've learned that Peter is brutally honest when he's drunk, and that night was no exception. He talked about a lot of pointless shit, including him spending an extraordinary amount of time bitching about Tris. Finally, he started talking about the morning after his arrest and how he'd gotten Drew to call Tris and talk her into dropping the charges. He didn't go into specifics, but from what he told me it sounds like Drew threatened her to the point that she was terrified and she followed his instructions explicitly. I'd had enough of Peter at this point, so I called him a cab and got him the fuck out of my house before I killed him.

I'm sitting here, once again, in the dive bar that Peter loves to frequent nursing my single glass of beer compared to his and Drew's two pitchers. Peter is up to his old games, working on an obviously drunk brunette at the bar and Drew is his willing wingman for her equally drunk friend. The text alert on my phone breaks my scattered thoughts and I check the screen.

 _T: You have every reason to hate me right now and I have no valid excuses for my behavior. I'm sorry. I miss you so much that it physically hurts._

I shake my head and read the text again. It can't be her but it's also not Peter considering I'm sitting less than twenty feet from her asshole fiancé. It's got to be Christina.

 _E: What fear of mine is so bad that it caused us not to watch a movie you loved back in high school?_

 _T_ : _Spiders_.

It's Tris. No one knows about my arachnophobia but her.

 _E: I_ _could_ _never_ _hate_ _you_ _and_ _I_ _miss_ _you_ _too_. _Can I see you?_

 _T: Yes. He's out, which you probably already know since he mentioned dragging you with him. I'm at work._

 _E : I'll be there in fifteen._

I throw a ten on the table to cover my one beer and I leave without saying shit to the two idiots. I get in my car and make my way to her building and once I've parked I text her.

She lets me in through the lobby and wordlessly leads me to the elevator. I follow her to her office and once she closes her door she wraps both arms around me.

"I'm so sorry." She says.

"You did what you had to do Tris." I reply as I press a kiss to her hair.

"It isn't fair to you. None of this is fair to you." She replies as she leans back and looks into my eyes.

I don't think before reacting and I lean in to her and capture her lips with mine. She allows me to deepen the kiss and our tongues connect. We stand there for the longest time gripping onto each other and kissing passionately. I feel myself being nudged backwards and then feel the back of my legs hitting her couch. Tris gently pushes me down to sit and then she straddles my lap. We kiss each other hungrily and I feel her lifting my shirt up.

"Tris, are you sure?" I ask.

"Don't think, just feel." She replies as she tugs at the hem of my shirt again.

I take it off and toss it on the ground and she does the same with her own. We remove our clothes in between kisses and touches and we slowly explore each other's body with our hands and mouths. In the back of my mind I keep hearing the words she just spoke, 'don't think, just feel' and this beautiful woman on my lap is my sole focus. I throw my head back on the couch when I feel her hand wrap around me.

"Eric, look at me." She whispers as she begins to lower herself on to me.

"Tris..." I whisper.

She looks in my eyes and says the words I've been waiting so long to hear.

"I love you too."

We continue to kiss each other as our bodies connect and move together. There aren't words for the physical feel of her in this way, or the emotional pull I have for her in this moment. She claims me, over and over until I can feel her body finally letting go and she moans my name in a way that pushes me over the edge with her.

We lay together on her couch, a mess of tangled limbs and we allow ourselves a moment to come down from our high. I look into her eyes and she smiles softly.

"If you're looking for regret you won't find it from me." She whispers.

"I'm in love with you." I reply quietly while tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I'm in love with you." She replies before pressing a kiss to my chest right above my heart.

She finally tells me everything, the accident that claimed her parent's lives, the way she swapped places with Caleb in order to save him from serious charges. Caleb has no memory of driving that night, so she alone has lived with the knowledge and guilt every day. She opens up about Peter, the dynamics of their relationship and how many times he's been violent with her.

She shares with me about the night that she got back from her business trip that she ended up spending with me. She found out he'd slept with another woman in her bed when she found the used condom on the floor next to it.

She comes clean about the morning after his arrest. We had spent that night kissing each other and talking in general terms about our failed relationships. It was the most open we'd been with each other before today, and when I woke up the next morning and she was gone it was hurtful. She'd gotten a phone call from Drew, which I learned about through Peter, but finally she went over the details of the call with me and explained why she'd dropped the charges and bailed him out that morning.

She then explained why she stopped talking to me, and as Christina had already told me it was because of Peter. He did everything he could to stake his claim and his extreme paranoia and jealousy was even further exasperated by his lack of alcohol and random hookups so he was extremely hateful towards Tris during this time. She did everything she could to keep the peace until he was finally convinced that Tris and I were nothing more than childhood friends.

"I was afraid of telling you all of this." She says when she's finished.

"Why would you be afraid? You can tell me anything." I reply as I run my hand up and down her back.

"I was afraid you'd stop loving me." I feel her tracing her fingers across my abs before making her way to my chest.

"That will never happen." I reply before moving so I'm hovering over her. I kiss her slowly and deeply, savoring every second I have with her as I gently push into her and we connect for the second time tonight. I whisper in her ear how much I love her and how good she feels while making love to her and for once I feel complete.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This is the second chapter I've posted today so if you haven't read chapter nine make sure you use that awesome previous button and check it out. Go on...go...**

 **One Month Ago**

"I feel like we're playing hooky. Do you know how long it's been since I've taken a day off?" Tris asks.

"Probably as long as it's been since I have." I reply with a smile.

"I had so much fun today Eric. Thank you." She says as she rubs her thumb over the back of our entwined hands.

"I'm glad, you needed a fun day with everything you've been dealing with. I had fun too." I reply.

We had no destination in mind when we left this morning, instead just driving out of the city so we could enjoy each other without worrying about running into anyone we know. We ended up finding a street festival, and we spent the entire day riding rides, eating deep fried food and playing games. This day has reminded us both of our many trips to Navy Pier as kids and we've thoroughly enjoyed being able to show affection out in the open without worrying about the consequences. For the first time since all of this between us started, I could hold her hand in public. We could kiss like the happy young couple we are.

I pull her to a stop before we reach the car and I lean down and kiss her. The slight breeze that's blowing pushes strands of her long blonde hair towards me and I slip my hands into the back pockets of her jeans and pull her flush against my body. I feel free.

"Say you'll be mine Tris." I whisper against her lips.

"I've always been yours." She whispers back before claiming my lips with her own.

We've had a lot more time together since Peter gave up on trying to be a decent boyfriend and went back to his womanizing ways. I've managed to go out with him enough to keep him happy, and to not make him suspicious when I duck out without warning. Ever since that night in her office, Tris and I have become much more intimate both physically and emotionally. I was so worried that she would shut me out like she did after Peter's arrest, but she didn't and if anything she became much more comfortable with showing me affection and telling me she loves me. We've spent a lot of time together at my apartment, where behind those doors we are able to love each other without restrictions.

It almost feels like we're in a relationship. I know Peter is still there, I know that the wedding is still being planned and I know that she's still terrified of what he'll do if she doesn't cooperate with him but sometimes when it's just the two of us it feels so real. I still worry about how I'm going to get her to break free from Peter. I can't operate with my head in the sand and as much as I'm trying to live in the right now it's still in the back of my mind.

The thing that terrifies me the most is that I've given this woman the ultimate power over me with how deeply I love her. She has the power to break me.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks me.

"The future." I answer her honestly.

"What about it?" She asks and I can clearly hear the hesitation in her voice.

"Nothing, let's just focus on the right now, ok?" I ask.

She doesn't say anything else for a long time but I feel her tracing her fingers across our entwined hands and up my exposed arm.

"I'm not being fair to you." She says suddenly.

"Tris, let's not do this." I reply.

"We have to do this Eric. I know you keep saying you want to live in the right now but the reality of our situation is that I'm stuck with him. We've not found any way out of this that doesn't potentially get my family or me hurt or me thrown into jail. How is this fair to you? You want to continue to be my dirty little secret when you could go out and find someone else who's actually able to be seen in public with you? Or who can love you without restrictions?" She stops speaking and when I look over at her I can see the tears she's failing to fight.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to talk about this." I reply. I take the next exit and find a small park right off the road. We park the car and head over to the empty swing set, taking a seat on swings next to each other.

"We can't keep avoiding the conversation just because it's hard. We have to talk about it. I'm getting married next month Eric." She says.

"Does that make you stop loving me Tris? Because it sure as hell isn't going to make me stop loving you." I retort.

"Of course it won't. Do you think I would say those words to you if I didn't mean them? Do you know I'm getting fucking married to him and I've never said those words to him? Not once Eric." She replies angrily.

"We can leave Tris. We can go to California, my boss would have no issue transferring me back and you're an amazing paralegal who would get work quickly. Or, better yet we could get you into law school." I reply.

"Right, and as soon as I'm gone he goes to the police Eric. Or he looks for my brothers. Or he realizes I left with you and he goes after you. He's unstable, and I think he's capable of anything." She replies.

"We change our names. It's that simple. We become new people." I argue.

"That doesn't protect my brothers Eric." She sighs. "I can't do this to you." She shakes her head.

"Don't start this conversation Tris. I refuse to let it happen. You are not breaking up with me." I argue. I get off of the swing and stand in front of her, yanking her swing towards me and wrapping her up in my arms. "You aren't breaking up with me. I love you and if this is what we have to do until he finally is satisfied then we keep doing it."

"I don't want to ruin your life Eric. You can do so much better than this. Than me." She replies.

"The only thing that would ruin my life would be you leaving me again. I can't do it, I won't be without you. I finally have you in my life, and even though it's not exactly where we want to be right now we will get there." I say I feel her arms wind around my torso and her relax into my chest.

"I love you." She says and I kiss the top of her head.

"I love you too. I never should have left. I shouldn't have moved to California and I should have grown a set and told you how I felt five years ago." I murmur and she shakes her head.

"Hindsight is twenty twenty." She replies.

"Tris, I need you to promise me you won't push me away again." I say quietly.

"I can't make that promise. I'm trying Eric, and there's no part of me that doesn't want this with you. I can't stand watching what it does to you. I'm doing this to you. Do you know how conflicted I am?"

"You have to let me be the one who decides what I can and can't take. I love you, and I will wait forever for you. There is no one else for me Tris."

"I don't want you to have to wait..." she replies but I press my lips to hers to keep her from saying more.

"It's my decision. If you ever end things with me it's going to be because you want to, not because you're making a decision for me. I know what I'm getting into Tris, I've known it this whole time and I don't give a fuck. I want you."

"But, he has to have a child to get his trust fund. He has to have an heir. I can't have sex with him, not while I'm with you, not ever." She replies.

"You don't have to." I reply.

"Eric..." She furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"You stop taking your pills. We continue our relationship. You get pregnant, convince him you two had sex on one of the nights where he comes home completely shit faced and then a couple of weeks later you announce you're pregnant. He won't know he difference. I'll even get him drunk for you, it'll be so easy."

"You have seriously planned this out. You just literally spouted out a plan for you to get me pregnant and convince him it's his child without batting an eyelash. How? Why would you do this?" She asks.

"Because I love you, because we have a future together and because once he has his goddamn money you can prove the child isn't his and we walk out of his life for good. We raise our child, we have more children, we buy a house, we get married if that's what you want, we do it all."

Tris says nothing, instead she wraps her arms around my waist and looks into my eyes.

"Kiss me Eric."

I lean down and press my lips to hers. We melt into each other like every time before and for right now she's mine. She will always be mine.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Update number 3 today. You know what to do if you haven't read the other updates. Enjoy!**

 **Two Days Ago**

I'm having another marathon text conversation with Christina about Tris while idly trying to concentrate on whatever movie I left on my TV. Life has sucked these past few weeks. Tris stopped talking to me again without warning after our impromptu day off from work. I once again was dependent on Christina to keep me in the loop. Christina has actually turned into a good friend, the two of us usually text at least every other day even when things with Tris and I were going well. If nothing else her friendship helps with the loneliness I feel without Tris.

 _C: I've tried talking to her. I've even tried to get her to talk to her boss Johanna. She's one of the top lawyers in the area and I really think she would be able to help get Peter convicted. Eric I think it's much worse than what she's told us. Especially these past couple of months._

 _E: I think so too. I can't stand the thought of what's going on in that house. I feel like a coward for not going in there and doing something about it._

 _C: No, she can't have you in trouble because of her situation. Plus when his bruises heal she still would be the one it gets taken out on._

 _E: I feel helpless._

 _C: Me too. I've had trouble sleeping because of it. Uriah has been great but he knows something is wrong and it kills me not to tell him. He's my fiancé and we talk about everything. I already had to make up an excuse as for why you and I talk so much._

 _E: I don't want to cause issues with your relationship._

 _C: You're not! Uri trusts me completely. He's nothing like Peter. I do need to get ready for our date though. You sure you're ok tonight?_

 _E: As much as I can be. Thanks for everything._

 _C: Don't give up on her no matter how much she tries to push you away._

 _E: I'm trying hard here. Go, have fun. I'll talk to you soon._

When my phone rings it surprises me, and I roll my eyes expecting it to be Peter but I see that it's Tris. I debate letting it go to voicemail, but I can't because no matter how many times she pulls this shit on me I always want her back.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Please come get me. Please. I have to get out right now." She whispers and I can hear how tear choked her voice is.

"Baby, where are you?" I ask while cradling the phone between my shoulder and ear as I lace up my converse.

"My house, please hurry I don't know when he'll be back." She replies.

I grab my keys and rush to my car, starting it and peeling out.

"Hey, I'm here, don't cry Tris." I say when my phone connects to my Bluetooth.

"I can't do this anymore. I need you. I love you so much Eric." She cries.

"I love you too, I'm coming for you. I'm in the car right now can you hear it?" I ask.

"Yeah." She chokes out.

"Are you hurt?" I ask.

"No, he didn't touch me that way. He tried to… he…" She starts crying harder.

"Baby, shhhh, I'm going to get you away from him. Do I need to take you to the hospital?" I ask.

"No…he didn't… I wouldn't let him…I… I… I bit him…" She cries.

"He, oh my god Tris, he forced you to…?" I ask.

"Mmhmm. I bit him and he pushed me down on the floor. I thought… I thought he was going to hit me but he didn't he just grabbed his keys and took off…I don't know when he will be back." She cries.

"I'm five minutes away; you just keep talking to me ok?"

"I'm so sorry. I've been horrible to you…" She's crying so hard she can't continue speaking.

"Hey, it doesn't matter, it's in the past. Do you know how much I love you?" I ask.

"No…" She croaks.

"I think I've loved you since we were kids Tris. Remember when I was sixteen and you were just about to turn fifteen? That time we went to navy pier and we rode the ferris wheel and it got stuck and we ended up at the top for over an hour?"

"Yes, Tobias was freaking out on the ground below us because it was like we were living his worst fear." She replies.

"Yeah, he was a mess wasn't he?" I chuckle. "I wanted to kiss you so bad but I was the biggest chicken back then."

"I probably would have freaked out. I hadn't been kissed before." She replies. "Eric are you close?" She asks.

"I pulling up to your house now. Do you want me to come in?" I ask.

"No, I'm coming out right now." She replies. The call disconnects and I watch the front door. Within seconds she's opened it, stepped out on the porch and closed and locked the door. She sprints to the car and gets inside, bucking her seatbelt quickly as I pull away from the curb.

I reach across the center console and grab her hand and she finally breaks. I guide the car into a restaurant parking lot and kill the engine before we both exit the car. I quickly go to her and wrap my arms around her while she sobs against me.

"I've got you now. It's ok. Shhh." I whisper against her cheek as she tries to calm her breathing.

Tris cries for what feels like eternity and I stand in that parking lot and hold her through it.

"I love you Tris. You're finally free baby." I whisper over and over again.

"I'll never be free. This isn't reality. This doesn't change what he's capable of." She says softly. "I shouldn't have called you." I lean back to look at her and I don't recognize the expression on her face.

"Yes you absolutely should have called me. What's going through your mind right now?" I ask. I can feel her physically pulling away from me.

"I need to go home. I'm getting married the day after tomorrow. I need to stop calling you for every little thing that happens." She replies.

I reach out for her and she pulls away from me. "Tris, please don't do this." I say softly.

"If you can't take me home I'll walk. We're not that far." She says without looking at me.

"Tris, please, let's talk about this."

"Eric, it's over. I'm going to go now." She replies as she turns on her heel and begins walking away. I quickly move to her and grab her arm gently to keep her from walking.

"Tris, stop. You're not thinking clearly. Come on baby, please just stop this. If you want to go back there I'll drive you." I plead.

I watch as she takes her cell phone out of her pocket and makes a call.

"Hey. I know and I'm sorry." She says into the phone. I can tell whoever is on the other side of the call is lecturing her about something but Tris says nothing.

"I went for a walk to cool off. I'm in the parking lot of the Season's restaurant. Will you come get me?" She asks.

"Yes, I know. We will." She replies. Her side of the conversation stops and I watch as she nods.

"Thank you. I love you too." She says softly and she disconnects the call.

Tris looks at me with that unreadable look again. "You should go. I've got it from here." She says.

"I'm not leaving you in a fucking empty parking lot. I can wait until Christina gets here since you don't seem to want to be alone with me." I reply angrily.

"It wasn't Christina, it was Peter. He'll be here soon. You need to go." She replies in a hard voice.

"You told me you'd never said I love you to him." I accuse.

"There's a first time for everything." She retorts.

"Tris, stop this. This isn't you. For fucks sake stop this. Get in the car please. I love you, we can work through this." I beg.

"Go away Eric. I don't want you." She replies.

"You don't mean that." I say and she shakes her head and looks me in the eyes.

"I don't love you. I used you when I needed you. Go home. After Saturday we never have to see each other again." She replies with an expressionless face.

"Fuck you." I spit.

"You already did. Hope you got it out of your system." She says before turning her back on me and walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This is update number 4 today in case you've missed any of the previous ones. Oh, and here's a tip - shoving a bottle of wine into the foot of snow outside your back door is a great way to quickly chill the bottle. My own personal outdoor cooler. The glass is half full my friends, quite literally :)**

 **Present Day - Wedding Day**

I wake up to my text alert and realize whoever is texting me is doing so repeatedly and I'm tempted to throw the damn phone against the wall to shut it up. I look at the screen and see I have 19 texts, all from Christina, all asking the same basic thing: am I alright and am I coming to the wedding.

I type a one word response to encompass how I'm feeling: No.

I toss the phone on the bed beside me and bury my face in my pillow. I'm a grown man, I'm successful and I'm smart. Yeah, I'm also cocky, but my confidence as an adult has served me well. I can find someone else. I thought I was hurt by the break up with Charity, but it's nothing compared to how I've felt the past day and a half.

Hearing her say "I love you" to him crushed me, and ever since returning home that night I've been holed up in my apartment. I called in sick to work yesterday for the first time ever, and it alarmed both my current boss Amar and my former boss and current friend in California Max and I heard from both men yesterday. The conversation was similar for both, however because Max and I are rather close I did open up a bit about the situation I've gotten myself into with Tris. I finally asked to transfer back to California and Max readily agreed and started working on the paperwork yesterday.

My text alert goes off again and I reluctantly read it.

 _C: She was wrong to do what she did. Please come to the wedding. She needs you no matter what she said._

 _E: She told me she doesn't want me and she doesn't love me. I think she made it pretty clear that she doesn't need me there today._

 _C: Be there for me then. I know I don't love her the way you do, but I love her like my own sister and I'm watching her make the biggest mistake of her life._

How did I let things go so far? I wish I was just able to block her from my mind and heart. I'm an idiot, and ever more so because I am seriously considering going to watch the woman I love marry someone else.

 _E: I'll see you there._

 _C: I really love you, not in a romantic way as you know but I do love you!_

 _E: Shut up. I'm already going you don't have to kiss my ass anymore._

 _C: See you soon._

A couple hours later I'm sitting in a room with Tobias, Caleb and Uriah. This is my first time meeting Christina's fiancé and I have to admit the guy is fun. He apparently knows that Christina and I text and talk often and he's perfectly fine with it. It's obvious he doesn't know everything about what's going on with Tris, but he knows enough and he's kept it quiet.

Thankfully, the two brothers are spending enough time going back and forth between this room and where Tris is getting ready so I don't have to try to talk to them right now. Even though these two are some of my closest friends, I'm in no shape to have any conversation that is even remotely related to their sister right now.

I feel my phone vibrate and it's a text from Christina.

 _C: Can you meet me outside at the gazebo?_

 _E: Yeah, heading there now._

The walk to the gazebo seems to take hours but I finally get there and I see Christina. She looks at me and offers a smile.

"You look like shit." She says as I sit down across from her.

"Thanks. I can always count on you for brutal honesty." I reply.

"She's an absolute wreck right now you know." She says.

"What am I supposed to do about that? I've laid myself bare for her and she's crushed me. She's so afraid that she won't even _try_ to do anything to get away from him. She's willing to marry someone she hates and have a kid with them? She's crazy and I'm done."

"She thinks she's protecting the people she loves Eric. This is how she's wired; she's selfless to the point of being idiotic." She retorts.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask.

"Talk to her. I can clear the room." She replies quickly.

"No."

"Eric, why?" She asks.

"I've said all I can say. She's made up her mind and the more I beg and plead the harder it is for her. The harder it is for both of us, I'm done Christina." I reply.

"You're right, and I shouldn't ask you to try anymore. I'm being selfish and I sometimes don't stop to think how all of this has affected you. I'm sorry you've had to deal with this." She replies softly.

"I chose to get involved with her knowing her situation. I couldn't help it. I'm in love with her." I reply and Christina nods.

We make our way back inside and before I know it I'm standing at the front of the church with the rest of the groomsmen, minus Caleb. I've successfully managed to avoid Tris, and if I can just make it through this ceremony I can leave for good.

She doesn't love me.

She doesn't want me.

Repeat as necessary.

Tobias chides me for fidgeting and I try to concentrate on just standing still. The music changes and I look towards the back of the church. There she is. I'm fucked.

She looks beautiful; she looks like how she should look on _our_ wedding day. This isn't right, she can't marry this bastard. I can figure this out. There must be something I can do. I listen to the pastor drone on about love and commitment. This is bullshit. Tris and I keep glancing at each other and I recognize the fear in her eyes. I need to do something to take that away. This is the woman I love.

"If anyone has any objection to Beatrice and Peter's union, may you please speak now or forever hold your peace." He says, pausing for affect only. I watch as he opens his mouth to speak again and then realize the voice I'm hearing isn't his, its mine.

"I object." I say quietly, but loud enough that everyone on the stage can hear me.

Tris looks at me with panic in her eyes, and Peter slowly turns to face me.

"The fuck did you say?" He whispers so low that only I can hear him.

"I'm sorry, is there an objection?" The pastor asks.

"No." Peter replies.

"Yes." I answer.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Tobias asks from next to me.

"Are you drunk?" Peter whispers.

"No." I whisper back. My stomach is on fire with nerves. The guests are murmuring in the audience, and Christina is whispering desperately to Tris.

"Shall I continue?" The pastor asks.

"Yes." Peter answers loudly.

"I object!" I yell, causing both Tris and Christina to jerk their heads in my direction.

"You need to leave, now." Peter growls. "Pastor, please continue."

"If I leave she's coming with me." I reply.

"What is wrong with you? What's going on?" Tobias asks.

"Eric, what are you trying to do here?" Caleb asks.

I look back at the two brothers who were some of my closest childhood friends. I can't explain everything right now, but I offer two words I hope they will take to heart.

"Trust me." I say firmly and see the shock on Caleb's face and the stern look on Tobias'. I owe them so much more, but right now isn't the time.

I look at Christina and she nods. I turn my attention to Tris.

"Come with me. You don't need to do this Tris. I love you and you love me, I know it. Leave with me. He doesn't love you, he never has and you don't love him. Tris, come with me. I promise you I'll protect and love you with my all and I will give you the life you deserve." I plead.

Peter comes barreling towards me, fist flying. I duck out of his way and Tobias and Caleb quickly restrain him. Christina, Myra, Lauren and Lynn are flanking Tris, all whispering in her ear.

"Tris, what is going on?" Peter yells. "Are you screwing him? You are, aren't you? You're fucking him!"

A gasp runs through the crowd, obviously embarrassed by Peter's crude words inside of a church.

I look over at Tris one more time. "Please. I'm begging you. This is the last time I'll ever ask. I will leave here Tris, with or without you, but believe me I don't want to walk out that door without you. Tris, if I leave without you, it'll be for good."

I see the horrified look on Camille and Norman's faces; I wish I could have told them. They've taken me in and treated me like family and now they watch helplessly as I stop their grandson's wedding.

Tobias and Caleb are still holding the fuming Peter back. They both are looking between their sister and me.

"Tris, are you really considering this? What the hell is wrong with you? If you leave me you will regret it I promise you!" Peter yells. Caleb tightens his grip on the other man and Tobias looks at me, realization on his face.

"Please." I say as I walk towards Tris. I reach out and wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I love you baby, please." I say quietly as I cradle her face in my hands. "I know you love me."

"I do." She whispers so softly I barely registered it.

"Come with me Tris. You don't have to do this, I'll fix everything." I plead.

"No, you can't fix this." She replies and she steps away from me. "You need to leave." She says in a shaky voice.

"Tris, no…" Christina whispers. "Don't do this."

"If I walk out that door I'm done for good Tris. I mean it." I say.

"Good, you need to be done with me." She replies.

"No, you don't get to decide that. If you don't love me and you don't want me you need to make me leave because of that, not because you think you're doing what's right for me." I reply.

"Leave, now." She spits. Her voice is cold and her stare icy. This isn't the girl I love anymore.

I turn and walk down the aisle and out of the double doors. Once I get outside, I pause hoping that Tris will have followed me.

She doesn't, and I hear the pastor apologizing for the interruption and announcing he was continuing. I walk away from this life determined to start anew.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Going to attempt to leave the captivity of ice and snow today. Will have some updates though, and here's the first one.**

 **One Month After**

"You know, it's good to have you back. I know the circumstances aren't ideal though." Max says as we idle in his office.

"I'm glad you took me back on such short notice." I reply.

The day before the wedding I had already asked for a transfer back to California, which Max immediately started the paperwork for. I had no plans to interrupt Tris' wedding, I didn't even have plans to speak to her at all that day, but the moment felt right and I went with it. After she rejected me I went to my apartment, packed several suitcases and headed to the airport. I showed up on Max's doorstep unannounced, and he let me in without question.

That night I wanted to tell him and his wife Aria everything, but I just couldn't. They understood that whatever I was running from was something pretty significant and neither of them pressed me for information. I've stayed with them since coming back to California. Every time I try to move out Aria or Max talks me into staying. I don't know if they're afraid I'll do something stupid, or maybe they think I will be too lonely, but my arguments to leave always die out after a talk with them. So for now the contents of my apartment are safely tucked away in a storage facility while I live in the guest room of the house that belongs to my boss and his wife. They've been surrogate parents to me ever since my own parents moved out of the country and pretty much isolated themselves from me.

"Eric, I'm worried about you. While your work has been flawless, you rarely leave here. I think you need something besides work to do now that you're back here." Max says firmly.

"Are you making me go home?" I ask.

"No, I'm simply saying that I think you need a life outside these walls." He replies.

"If you're hinting that I need to start dating you can hang it up now. I'm not ready." I reply.

"Aria has a niece; she's around your age and a great girl. You could try taking her for coffee or something. It's just someone to spend some time with, maybe get your mind off of whatever has gotten to you." Max says.

"No. Max, I can't." I shake my head.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" He asks. "Eric, you're running away from something and I trust you enough to know it's not illegal. Transferring back here when you have every intention of settling back into your hometown, changing your cell phone number immediately, asking me not to list your extension or email address anywhere all of that is a pretty good indication that something significant happened there."

I sigh as I lean back in the chair and run a hand through my messy curly hair and then down my beard. "There's this girl….she's… well…" I can't seem to find the words to say and it frustrates me.

"It's always a girl. Is this the one you talked about before transferring back? Beatrice was it?" He asks.

"Yeah. She goes by Tris now." I say quietly.

When I don't say anything else, Max breaks the silence. "Did something happen with Tris?" He asks.

"I found her the first night I was back in town. We met up and went to this diner by her work and it was great. Here's this girl that I crushed on all through our childhood and late teens and she's sitting in front of me. Beautiful, smart, funny and she's just amazing. I find out she had a boyfriend; she was honest that she was seeing him but you could tell she didn't want to talk about him. She called it complicated." I begin. Max nods his head at me and gestures for me to continue.

"Then through my neighbors I meet this guy Peter. He's a real tool bag, but my neighbors are his grandparents and they are these great people so I just kind of forced the friendship. So, he kind of uses me as his wingman, he's into the whole bar and hookup scene and I pretty much would sit there until he found his victim and then I was free to leave. The worst part was is this guy ends up being her boyfriend. No wait, it gets better, he's her fiancé."

"Jesus Christ." Max shakes his head.

"So, this asshole is blackmailing her into marrying him because he has stuff to hold over her head, and he has to marry a certain type of woman and produce an heir before his uncle will release his parents' trust fund to him." I add. "He's a cheater, a drunk, and violent when he drinks. She puts up with it because he's threatened the only family she had left – her brothers. So I'm trying to balance the two friendships but one day it crossed into something more with Tris. I had feelings for her for a long time, but being there with her again hit me hard. I was in love with her. Shit, I am still in love with her. She loved me too. It was real. Things got heavy, fast. We were essentially in a relationship. She called me to pick her up two nights before her wedding, he had tried to rape her and she was terrified. She was ready to leave him for good, but then she thought better of it and decided to leave me instead. She told me she didn't love me and didn't want to be with me. The real kicker was I was in the wedding party, so I stand up there next to the asshole and have a front row seat to the train wreck."

'"Are you a masochist? So you stood there and watched the woman you love marry someone else?" He asks incredulously.

"Not exactly." I reply quietly.

"What happened?" He prods.

"I objected. I interrupted the wedding and told her I loved her and tried to get her to come with me." I reply.

"And she said no." Max says.

"She said no." I sigh.

"Damn. Damn, damn, damn." Max repeats as he shakes his head.

"So I came here, showed up on your doorstep and here we are now." I shrug.

"It sounds like a whole lot of unfinished business." Max comments.

"No, she finished it with her decision. She married someone else. I can't change that. Anyway, that's it. I don't really want to talk about her anymore. If you really need me to take some time off I will, but I can't date anyone right now. I don't even want to hang out with anyone. I'm not ready for anything like that." I reply.

"I understand. No pressure from me, and consider the subject closed." Max nods. "Want to go get a beer?" He asks.

"Now that I can do." I reply with a smile.

The bar he takes me to isn't too far from work, and it's pretty slow since it's a weeknight. We take a seat at a table near the bar and order a pitcher of beer and some wings. We're sitting there together, shooting the shit when a flash of red hair catches my eye.

"Can this month get any fucking worse?" I murmur as I shake my head. Max looks at me and quirks an eyebrow. I gesture over at the redhead, who is joined by two other women.

"Isn't that your ex fiancé?" He whispers.

"Yup. That's Charity." I reply. I try to angle my body away from where the three women are sitting but I'm too late.

"Eric?" She says as she stops by our table. "Is that really you?"

"In the flesh." I reply.

"Wow, I didn't know you were back. You look so different, the beard and your hair has gotten longer." She replies. "I like the look."

"Thanks. You look nice too." I reply awkwardly.

"Do you remember Karen and Liz?" She gestures over to the table and I wave.

"A little." I reply.

"Well, I won't keep you. Would you like to get coffee sometime? Or dinner?" She asks.

"Won't Antoine have an issue with that?" I ask mentioning the man she left me for.

"He broke up with me." She says with a head shake.

The awkward level intensifies as she smiles softly at me. She takes out a pen and writes her number on a napkin and gives me a quick hug before leaving. I look at the napkin and shake my head.

"Well, she seems to still have some lingering feelings." Max says as he digs in to his plate of wings.

"It's not like I give a shit." I reply with a frown. The two of us continue to eat and drink, and once we've paid the bill we head out. I leave the napkin with Charity's number on the table and I see the disappointment pass over her face as I wordlessly walk out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Update number 2 today, so use that previous button if you missed chapter 13.**

 **Two Months After**

"Come on now, any celebrity you want for one night where no one would know. There has to be someone!" Her blue eyes sparkle as she scrunches up her freckled nose at me.

"I don't freaking know, shit maybe Lady Gaga." I shrug.

"Lady Gaga? Really? She wears meat as clothes!" She exclaims.

"Well, I'd have dinner too then." I shrug with a grin. "Besides, she's not conventionally pretty but I think she's beautiful, and she has a great ass." I chuckle and she laughs. "So, how about you?"

"Channing Tatum, without a doubt." She says.

"So predictable." I roll my eyes at her.

"What? He's hot." She argues.

"And if I asked any girl in this coffee shop that same question I'd get that same answer. Predictable." I grin.

"Fine, how about Shemar Moore." She says.

"The dude who was on that Criminal Minds TV show?" I ask and she nods. "Ok, I can accept that one. Not predictable, and not clichéd."

"Ok, would you rather give up sex or going to the gym?" She asks. "A one year period without one or the other."

"That's seriously not a fair question considering how much I love both. How about if I were in a committed relationship, I'd give up the gym and if I'm single I'd give up sex." I reply.

"You'd give up sex for an entire year?" She asks with arched eyebrows.

"Well only if I had to. I don't do hookups so sometimes it happens where you get a dry spell." I shrug.

"It's interesting the things I learn about you after we break up that I didn't know when we were together." She replies with a smirk.

"Just because I love sex doesn't mean I am some sort of manwhore. I do have some morals you know?" I chuckle.

I'm not quite sure how Charity and I started hanging out again, but I guess it started with a chance run in a couple of weeks ago at this coffee shop close to my job. We sat together and caught up a bit that day, and it's slowly grown to where we often meet here for coffee. We usually just have silly conversations like the one we're having now, and it at least a friendly conversation that distracts me from the ever present thoughts of Tris.

"Eric, I really want to apologize to you for what I did. You didn't deserve to be treated that way." Charity says softly bringing me out of my thoughts.

"It's water under the bridge." I reply with a shrug.

"Do you ever miss us?" She asks.

I regard her carefully and fix my eyes on hers. Her expression gives nothing away but I'm extremely uncomfortable with the direction this conversation is heading.

"Charity, I don't think we should go down that road. We didn't work and we both knew it. When you left, sure it was a shitty way to break up with someone, but it needed to be done." I say.

"Not everything was bad between us though Eric." She says in a soft voice and I feel her hand on mine. I move my hand away.

"I don't know where this conversation is going but it needs to stop. I'm cool with trying to be a friend, that's it." I say.

"What about if we had some benefits, no strings attached? I mean we've been with each other before so we know what we like and dislike and it'd be a nice stress relief until we can find someone new. I don't love you and you don't love me, so it wouldn't be complicated at all." She smiles at me.

"I can't, I'm not looking for anything right now, physical or not." I reply evenly.

"Wow. When have you ever turned down sex with me? So, who is she?" She asks.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Who has captured your heart Eric? The only reason I can think of for you turning down no strings attached sex is because you're in love with someone. So, who is she? Do I know her?" She asks.

"Maybe I just don't want a fuck buddy Charity, did you ever think of that?" I bite out and I immediately regret my tone.

"Sorry. Maybe I should go." She says as she grabs her purse.

"No, stay, I'm the one who should apologize. There is someone back in Chicago, I'm still in love with her, and I don't want to talk about her." I reply.

"Fair enough." She nods. "By the way, I only did that to get you to at least crack the door open and let me in a bit. You know I'm still in love with Antoine, and I knew from the first time we talked again that you were still in love with whoever she is." She smirks.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" I shake my head at her.

"Takes one to know one. Want to go grab some dinner? As much as I love the muffins here, I need real food."

"Yeah, ok, that can work." I reply.

We leave the coffee shop and I follow her to our destination, which ends up being a diner. I sigh as we walk in and are ushered to a booth.

"What's good here?" I ask as I look over the expansive menu.

"Everything. The apple pie is amazing though so whatever you do make sure you save room for it." She replies as she continues to look at her menu.

We order food, and we make small talk while we wait. I have retreated back into my shell, only offering one word answers and barely listening. This place, the ambiance, the food, it all takes me back to that diner back in Chicago.

"Eric…maybe talking about it will help a little." Charity says as she puts a hand on my arm to get my attention. She moves her hand away and waits for me to react.

"This place it reminds me of her. There was this diner we would go to close to her job. They had amazing apple pie, and coffee but it was being there with her that made it that much better." I reply.

"How'd you two meet?" She asks.

"We grew up together. Her brothers were my best friends when we were kids." I reply.

"Beatrice?" She asks. I immediately look up at her and glare. "Hey, sorry, I just remember you talking about her, Tobias and Caleb was it?"

"Yeah." I reply.

"You guys would go to the diner a lot?" She questions.

I can tell she's really trying to tread lightly and she sincerely seems interested. I push back some of my anger and discomfort and begin to answer.

"We did. I sent a text to the last number I had for her and she actually answered. We met that night and went to the diner and it kind of became our go to spot from then on." I reply.

"If I had of known I wouldn't have chosen this place." She replies softly.

"It's ok. There's always going to be something that reminds me of her." I shrug.

"Do you think there's any chance you two will work things out? You don't have to tell me what happened, but you can tell me anything Eric. I'm not here to judge you." She replies.

I lean back against the booth and take a deep breath. Our waitress comes by to deliver our food and for a moment we eat in grateful silence.

"In a perfect world, yeah we'll get through this. Unfortunately, this situation she and I are in is far from perfect." I finally say. "By the way, this food is really damn good. Nice pick."

"I told you, best in the area!" She grins.

We spend some time talking about her failed relationship with Antoine and I learn that while their situation is nowhere near as complicated as the one between Tris and me the feelings are the same. He left her because she wasn't ready to get married, and he felt like the reason was because she had unresolved feelings for me. That couldn't be further from the truth, and it's obvious that she is still very much in love with him.

"Why aren't you two working things out?" I ask.

"Timing I guess. He started seeing someone new and I've just been trying to wait for it to fizzle out." She says.

"Tell him how you feel, trust me. I may be a miserable ass right now because she broke up with me, but I don't regret for one minute telling her how much I love her. Do it before it's too late." I tell her.

"Thanks Eric." She smiles. "You may think I'm crazy, but I have a good feeling about you and Beatrice."

"Don't hold your breath." I reply with a sigh.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Update number 3 today. Don't forget to check out the previous 2 chapters if you haven't already.**

 **Three Months After**

If hanging out with my ex fiancée wasn't strange enough, hanging out with my ex fiancée and her now boyfriend/man she left me for is even weirder. But, it works somehow. Antoine is a nice guy, no matter how much I _should_ hate him, I don't. Charity wasn't right for me and no matter how ridiculous our break up was it was a clean one without hard feelings.

"Eric, seriously she's been checking you out since we walked in the place. You could at least try to talk to her." Charity suggests.

I follow her line of sight over to a brunette working behind the bar. She's cute, she's physically nothing like Tris with her dark hair and thicker frame. Here I go again, everyone gets compared to Tris. I look back at my beer and scowl.

"You're comparing her to Tris." Antoine says.

"Yup. I do it every time. It's frustrating." I reply.

"Go talk to her. What's the worst that can happen? You don't like her and waste a few minutes talking to figure that out?" He asks.

"Fine, but if this is horrible I'm blaming the two of you." I growl.

"And if it's not I can give the speech at your wedding." Charity says sarcastically. I flip them both off before walking up to the bar.

The brunette smiles shyly as she approaches. "Hi, I'm Tyler, well everyone calls me Ty, and I'll be taking care of you. Can I get you something to drink?"

"How about just a coke?" I reply. She smiles and starts fixing the soda. "I'm Eric by the way."

"Well hi Eric. My customers don't usually actually introduce themselves, so thanks for that." She grins.

I notice her dimples and hazel eyes. Fuck, Tris has hazel eyes. No, not doing that. I furrow my eyebrows.

"Everything ok?" Ty asks and I realize I was scowling towards her without looking at her.

"Oh, sorry, that look wasn't meant for you. My mind wandered a bit." I reply.

"No worries. So, did your friends make you come talk to me?" She asks with a smirk.

"Wow, is it that obvious?" I ask. She nods towards the table where Antoine and Charity are trying their best to look nonchalant. "Ok yeah they're not inconspicuous at all are they?" I chuckle.

"So, do tell me why did you have to be made to come over? Are you a shy one?" She asks as she dries glasses behind the bar.

"I guess. I'm not great at small talk or making new friends. I tend to stick with who I know." I shrug.

"Ok, small talk is it? Let me start, are you originally from Palo Alto?" She asks.

"No, Chicago." I reply.

"What brought you out to the west coast?"

I hesitate, because what brought me out here this time was running from heartbreak. She senses my hesitation.

"If it's not something you want to answer, don't. It's ok. As long as you're not a serial killer or anything we should be fine. Are you a serial killer?" She asks with an eyebrow arched.

I laugh. "Guilty. You figured me out. Don't call the cops." I grin.

"Well is Eric even your real name?" She counters. I like this, she's quick and witty.

"Maybe." I reply.

"Well maybe Eric from Chicago, it's nice to make your acquaintance!" She replies without missing a beat. She sticks out her hand and I shake it.

"It's nice to meet you too Tyler better known as Ty." I reply.

We spend some more time talking, really small talk but interesting and not the usual generic garbage. I find out she's a medical student about to start a residency, but she helps out at this bar occasionally since her uncle owns it.

The conversation is kept light, and I take some time to watch her work. It's a slow evening, so she doesn't have many customers, but I can tell the ones she does have are some of her regulars by the way they interact with her. She's definitely nothing like Tris, she's taller, I'd estimate about five eight. Her dark hair, freckles and dimples are an adorable combination, and the glasses she wears enhance her look. She's what Antoine referred to as "thick" and I have to admit I like it as I admire her curves.

In the back of my mind I'm still running a comparison to Tris and I mentally scold myself. Tris married someone else and I need to move on. I'm brought out of my internal monologue by Ty.

"Need more coke?" She asks. I shake my head.

"I should head back to my friends, especially since you're getting busier." I reply. I see a flash of disappointment that she quickly masks with a smile.

"Ok, well it was nice to meet you. Come back sometime if you want." She smiles.

"It was nice meeting you too." I reply. I know she's probably expecting me to ask for her number but I just can't. I don't know if I can do this yet.

"I'm going to give you my number. There's no pressure to use it, and don't give me yours. I'm not a crazy stalker or anything, I just am kind of an old fashioned girl and only want to talk to a guy if he makes that first move. But, I'll make this one move and then the ball is in your court." She writes her number on a cocktail napkin and slides it to me.

"Ok." I say with a slight grin. I take the napkin and tuck it into my pocket before making my way back to the table.

"Oh my gosh you were over there forever! So...?" Charity says and she's almost bouncing in her seat.

"She's nice. Cute, funny, and it was an enjoyable conversation." I reply.

"Did you get her number?" Antoine asks.

"Yeah, she gave it to me without me asking." I reply.

"Good job man!" He replies as he claps me on the shoulder.

We spend the next hour drinking our beer and shooting the shit and I find myself having a good time in spite of the strange company. Every once in awhile I sneak a look at Ty, and although she's having a busy night I catch her glancing at me once in awhile too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I sent Ty a text four days later. I had to work up the nerve to do it, and Antoine had to call me a pussy a few times too but I finally did. We agreed to meet at the coffee shop near my job that I frequent. Casual enough not to be a date, because at this point I have no idea what I even want.

She walks in and I'm struck again at how pretty she is. She grins as she walks over to my table and I stand up to pull a chair out for her.

"Hey, am I late or are you early?" She asks.

"I'm habitually early and you're on time." I reply with a smile. The waiter approaches and Ty orders a peppermint mocha before turning her attention back to me.

"I'm sorry that it's been so difficult to meet up. My residency is finally starting so I'm pretty much living at the hospital." She explains.

"I understand. You certainly don't have to explain, I know how busy you are. I'm glad we were able to carve some time out." I answer and I mean the words. I've enjoyed texting back and forth with her these past couple of weeks.

"Me too." She grins just as her coffee is set down in front of her. She thanks the waiter before taking a quick sip. "I swear my taste buds are burnt off, but I so needed some coffee. I'm the walking dead lately." She quips.

I ask her about her residency and she begins to explain how it works. The spark in her eyes shows just how excited she is to be starting this new adventure, and it reminds me again of how animated Tris would get when she explained her job to me. I push that thought to the back of my mind and concentrate strictly on Ty.

She asks me about my job and I do my best to not completely geek out when I explain network security. Surprisingly, she keeps right up with my technical jargon and is able to spit some right back at me. She must notice the surprised on my face.

"I minored in computer science." She adds with a shrug. "I'm a bit of a geek."

"Well I'm impressed. Not many can speak geek, much less even care about what I do." I laugh. Well, Tris did. Even if she wasn't as technical as Ty she always wanted to hear about what I did at work. Fuck. Stop it Eric, focus.

We spend almost an hour together before she checks her watch.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I have an overnight shift. Maybe we could hang out on Thursday? I'm off." She says hopefully.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I reply. We exchange a quick hug and goodbyes. As I watch her make her way to her car I think maybe this just might work out.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Update number 4 today. Please check out the previous chapters if you haven't already :)**

 **Four Months After**

"I'm glad you finally had some time off Ty, we've been trying to get this one to agree to a double date for awhile now." Charity says from her spot across the table from me.

"Me too! Work is hell right now, but I managed to get thirty six straight hours off. It's heavenly." Ty replies.

The two continue to talk with Antoine jumping in to the conversation as well. I zone out, thinking of how Charity referred to this as a date. Am I dating Ty? We've hung out quite a few times, sometimes just simple things like me bringing her favorite coffee to the hospital for her. We do text often, and I certainly enjoy her company. Does she expect more of a commitment? Wait, does she think I'm her boyfriend?

"Earth to Eric." Charity says as she kicks me under the table.

"Ouch." I scowl at her as I rub my shin. Antoine laughs.

"You were zoned out again." Charity says as she rolls her eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to freshen up. Ty do you want to come with?" She asks and Ty nods. We watch the two women walk away.

"I still don't understand why women travel in pairs to the bathroom." Antoine says with a chuckle.

"One of life's great mysteries." I shrug.

"So, how are things?" He asks.

"Ok." I reply vaguely. He narrows his dark brown eyes at me. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Ty. Do you like her?" He asks.

"She's nice. Really funny. Driven too." I reply.

"But she's not Tris." He finishes with the words I continue to bury.

"No, she's not. What the fuck do I do?" I sigh.

"I dated after Charity and I broke up. Nice girl, very much like Ty, but she wasn't Charity. I was determined to get over her though, so I pushed through it. When Charity finally came back and told me how she felt it was done with this other woman. I won't say I used her, because I didn't and never intended to, but I get it man. You can't fully go there because part of you was left behind with Tris."

"Charity didn't marry someone else though." I counter.

"I will admit the situation between you and Tris is much more complex, but you love this girl and the reason you can't get over it is because you know she didn't marry that fucker out of love. Eric, maybe you should try talking to her."

"I can't. Antoine if I talk to her it will tear me apart again." I reply.

"Before she pushed you away you were willing to wait for her were you not? You were going to wait it out and do whatever it took to keep what the two of you had and be there when she could finally break free right?" He asks.

"Yeah, but she ended it." I argue weakly.

"Did you ever find out _why_ she ended it?" He retorts.

"No." I admit.

"Until you do you are stuck treading water. Think about it." He replies and he then nods towards where Charity and Ty are making their way back to the table.

He's right. I want to get over Tris, but only if I know for sure that's what she wants. How pathetic am I?

The rest of the evening passes by quickly and I admit I'm having a good time. When I threw my arm on the back of the booth seat I noticed Ty leaned into me. I need to get this figured out, Ty is a great girl and I need to give her my entire focus.

We finally decide to leave when I notice how tired Ty actually is. We say our goodbyes and I drive her back to her apartment. On our way there she falls asleep, and once I've parked I open her door and kneel next to her, gently nudging her awake.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry I fell asleep." She says as she blinks and shakes her head slightly. I offer her my hand to help her out of the car.

We walk up to her door and she unlocks the door and turns towards me. "Would you like to come in for a bit?" She asks.

"Ty, you are tired, I don't want to keep you up." I argue and she smiles.

"I took a power nap in your car, I have my second wind. No pressure though."

She definitely seems awake and refreshed, how the hell that happens after a twenty minute nap is beyond me. I nod my head and follow her inside.

"Would you like a drink?" She asks as she offers me a seat in her comfortable living room.

"No thanks." I reply. I sit down on her couch and she comes in and sits next to me. Shit. Maybe I should have taken the chair.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asks.

"You just did." I smirk and she scowls at me before grinning. Damn, her dimples are really cute.

"We've hung out a lot, well as much as my schedule allows, but we talk a lot and make an effort to include each other in plans." She says timidly.

"Yeah, I'd say that's pretty accurate." I reply, continuing to smirk at her.

"Why haven't you kissed me?" She finally asks.

Well shit. She didn't beat around the bush, did she?

"If I'm reading it wrong just tell me, trust me I've been friend zoned more times than I can even begin to count. Besides, I'm not super skinny and beautiful and god look at you, you're sexy and muscular and the curly hair and beard and yeah you could do a lot better than me..."

"Ty, you're rambling." I interrupt.

She laughs. "Yeah, I have a tendency to do that when I'm nervous."

"I'm really attracted to you. Maybe people haven't told you enough but Ty you're beautiful, smart and funny. I haven't made a move because I'm still working on some things and I don't want to hurt you." I reply.

"What kind of things?" She asks.

"Getting over someone else." I finally reply.

"Oh." She says and she looks down at her hands.

"I don't want you to think my hesitance to take things further has anything to do with how I see you. You're incredible, and you're not the type of girl that should be treated as a rebound. So, maybe I do currently have you in a friend zone, but not like you think. My boss Max is my friend, Charity and Antoine are my friends, my coworker Will is a friend. None of those people are anyone I'd consider having a relationship with, well not again anyway." I chuckle nervously.

"Yeah, pretty sure Antoine would kick your ass even if you are built like a Greek god." She grins.

"You're different. I like you, as more than a friend, but I'm not ready to be with you or anyone else in that way yet." I explain.

"Are you still in love with her?" She asks.

"I'm trying not to be. She really fucked me over." I admit.

"If she were to ask you for another chance would you take it?"

"That answer is a lot more complicated. I'm being as honest as I can with you. If she were to show up here in Cali and ask me for another chance I wouldn't be able to jump right back into anything. I also am pretty sure I'd want to try to work through our issues." I reply.

She sighs and leans back against the couch. "I appreciate your honesty. Most men wouldn't have been so forthcoming."

"You're ready for something more, aren't you?" I ask.

"I think so. Like I said before, I do like you, and I like spending time with you. I just don't want to constantly have to compete with the ghost of girlfriends past." She replies. The words would be funny if she didn't look so disappointed.

Can I be ready for something more?

"I can't promise anything here, other than I'm not going out with anyone else nor am I looking to. I like you and I like the time we spend together a lot. I don't want to hold you back though Ty, if you need something more I want you to have it." I reply.

"Can I have one kiss? I just want to know if the spark is there." She says quietly.

I lean closer to her and she meets me half way. Her lips are soft, and our kiss is gentle. She turns her body towards me and I put my hands on the back of her neck and head to pull her closer. The kiss deepens and when she licks my lips for entrance I give it to her.

"Shit..." I murmur.

"I'd say the spark is there." She says breathily.

My body takes over and my mind goes blank as we continue to kiss each other. When she finally pulls away we're both out of breath. She says nothing, instead she stands up and offers me her hand. I take it and move to a standing position and kiss her again. She pulls back and leads me into her bedroom and shuts the door behind us.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Update number 5 today. I may end up posting the rest of the story if I can get it edited, cross your fingers.**

 **Five Months After (Part 1)**

I am sitting in a network security continuing education class bored out of my mind. This is one of those things Max makes us come to every so often to keep our skills current, and it's a necessary but incredibly dull part of my job. This time, it's Max actually teaching the class and I'm trying desperately to stay awake.

My phone vibrates and I see another text from Charity.

 _C: What exactly did you do to Ty? I just ran into her and another guy who she seemed awfully cozy with._

What did I do? It's more like what I didn't do. A little over a month ago, after kissing her for the first time she led me into her bedroom for something more. While my dick was screaming for attention, my brain was screaming at me to stop what I was doing and I couldn't seem to get the two to cooperate. In the middle of this extremely attractive girl undressing herself and starting to undress me I stop what we're doing and tell her I can't. So, while we're both missing our shirts and my pants are unbuttoned and her hand was _almost_ there I put the brakes on, stepped away from her and got dressed. I left without any further explanation, and I just stopped answering her texts. After three days of her trying to reach me, she gave up too.

 _E: I fucked up. Enough said._

 _C: Not enough said, what the hell did you do? When I mentioned your name she glared daggers at me._

 _E: Will you settle for the highlight reel?_

 _C: Lay it on me._

 _E: She invited me in, we kissed for the first time, led to making out, led to her bedroom, led to shirts being removed and hands wandering and I put the brakes on. I left without explaining and ignored her texts afterward until she finally stopped trying._

 _C: You are a jerk. That was cold._

 _E: As cold as moving in with another man while your fiancé is at work?_

 _C: Touché. It kind of sucks that no matter what you do it doesn't seem as shitty as that. I did kind of set the bar high._

 _E: If it makes you feel better you don't hold the title as the one who completely broke me. Take some solace in that._

 _C: At least there's that. But all seriousness you just cut her off without another word?_

 _E: Its what I do. Hopefully I won't have to leave the state or change my number for this one._

 _C: That was low, even for you._

 _E: I tried to tell you I wasn't ready. Believe me now?_

 _C: Eric, at this rate you're never going to have a plus one for our wedding. I mean Antoine does have a cousin I could set you up with._

 _E: No. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm not ready. Seriously._

 _C: It's been almost 6 months :(_

 _E: Trust me I know. Besides I have almost 4 months to find a plus one to your wedding. Have some faith._

"Are you trying to get Max to kill you? You're brave for texting during his class." My coworker Will whispers from next to me while chuckling.

"He's too busy making himself sound like a genius to worry about me." I reply.

 _C: Fine. You have two months to meet someone, if not I'm giving his cousin your number. Or, you can call Tris and finally have the talk so you can find a way to move on._

 _E: Are you seriously doing this through text?_

 _C: Yeah. Deal with it._

 _E: Your fiancé is a saint to put up with you. Talk to you later you asshole._

 _C: Later shithead._

After the class is finally over I make my way back to my cube. Max walks past and motions for me to follow him to his office. I prepare for a conversation about my texting during his class and chuckle. Once I'm inside his office and sitting across from his desk he speaks.

"What are you smiling about?" Max asks.

"I feel like I'm being called to the principals office. I'm sorry for texting during your class." I smirk.

"Oh, that. I don't give a shit about you texting, you already knew what I was teaching anyway. There's something I need to tell you. For the past two days I've gotten a persistent phone call from someone in Chicago who's looking for you. Since you changed your cell number and your contact info here is unlisted they finally made their way to me." He says.

"Is it her?" I ask.

"No, it's a man. I looked him up and couldn't find anything negative on him. He seems clean." He replies.

"You did a sweep on someone calling me? Seriously Max?" I ask.

"You're damn right I did. You were a mess when you showed up here months ago. You finally seem to be making progress so I sure as shit wasn't going to let someone screw that up. Besides, Aria would have killed me." He shrugs.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Uriah Pedrad." He replies.

Why would Christina's fiancé, who I only met on the worst fucking day of my life, be trying to get a hold of me? And this persistently?

"You seem surprised." He adds.

"I am. I know Uriah, but not well. I was pretty good friends with his fiancée though. It's just strange." I reply. "Except his fiancée also happens to be best friends with Tris."

"I didn't ask for the specifics of his call, and I neither confirmed or denied knowing you. Vague is my strong suit." He smirks.

"Did he leave contact info?" I ask.

"Indeed he did." Max says but offers nothing else.

"Are you going to share it?" I can tell by the look on the old mans face that he's nervous about this.

"Eric, are you sure you want to open Pandora's box?" He asks carefully.

I sigh and lean back in my chair. He's right, I have absolutely no idea what this phone call is about or what it may do to me. I know that I'm in better shape than I was almost six months ago, but I'm not healed.

"I need to call him. This could be anything, but I need to know. He's gone through a lot to track me down, and it wouldn't be to just shoot the shit." I reply. Max nods his head as he hands me a piece of paper.

"Be careful. Come see me when you're done." He says.

"How do you even know that I'm calling him right away?" I ask.

"I've known you for awhile now, call it intuition. Besides, you need to close that chapter and you can't do it without talking to her, or at least finding out how things are." He replies.

"Am I an idiot?" I ask. Most people wouldn't dare answer that question, but Max is a man who doesn't sugar coat anything.

"No, but if you don't get exactly what you need from her after this interaction you need to let her go." He replies.

"Agreed. Thanks Max." I reply before slipping out of his office and heading back to my cubicle.

I dial the number and it rings several times before a slightly familiar voice picks up.

"Hello?"

"Uriah?" I ask.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Eric. Eric Coulter. You've been calling my boss." I reply evenly.

"Holy shit, it's really you. Christina is going to flip out. This is going to get me laid tonight!" He exclaims and laughs. I can't help but chuckle.

"Glad to help. Besides getting laid was there a reason you worked so hard to find me?" I ask.

"Damn man you are impossible to track down, you know that right?" He asks.

"I didn't want to be found." I reply.

"I can respect that, and if it wasn't important I'd have continued to respect that without a doubt. It's about Tris." He replies in a subdued voice.

"Uriah, before you go any farther I have to say this. I can't talk to her. I can't talk about her and I can't even hear about her. She completely destroyed me and it's taking me a long time to even make an inch of progress. I don't wish any ill will to her, but she married someone else and that pretty much cemented the fact that I am no longer a part of her life." I ramble.

"Eric..."

"Uriah, seriously, I don't know if I can handle whatever it is you're about to say about her." I reply.

"Eric, can you listen..."

"Is she ok? He didn't hurt her did he? Is she pregnant? No, don't answer those questions. She's fucking married and I need to get over her..."

"Eric, shut up!" Uriah yells and I stop talking. "Can you calm down and just listen for a minute?"

"I need small doses of whatever it is. Better yet, maybe I can talk to Christina. She gets how to handle situations like these, no offense."

"Dude, chill. You can't talk to Chris because she's not home, and believe me I can handle the situation just give me a chance." Uriah replies.

"You have to understand how this might be a little hard for me. You want to talk to me about the girl who destroyed me when she told me she loved me and then married someone else..."

"She didn't marry him." He interrupts.

Four simple words. That's all it took to completely throw me off my axis.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Update 6 today.**

 **Five Months After (Part 2)**

"What?" I finally get out.

"She didn't marry him. She left him there. Shit, they're just going to have to get over me breaking the news to you. She left him at the altar; she told her brothers everything and they went to the police and made a full report against him. He went to jail man. There's been a trial and he was convicted of abuse, kidnapping, blackmail, um you won't want to hear this but rape too for some shit that happened early in their relationship." Uriah explains.

"Holy shit." I whisper.

"His sentencing is in six weeks. We tried to find you for the trial but I get it man that was some harsh shit to deal with on the wedding day. She told us she had to have a clean slate and she had to take care of this issue with Peter instead of running from it and until she did that she couldn't be with you. She's strong as hell man. Her brothers have been there and of course Christina and me, but it's you she's missing. I know this doesn't fix anything that happened but you deserved to know." He explains.

"Does she know you were looking for me?" I ask.

"No, Chris and I have kept it from her, you know in case we couldn't find you. You were a hard man to track down." He replied.

"I told you already that I didn't want to be found." I reply with a sigh.

"I'm sorry man. If you want to drop back off the face of the earth and pretend this conversation never happened I'll have your back." He replied.

"You may not know the answer to this, but I have to ask. Does she still love me?" I ask.

"Hell yeah she does. She never stopped." He replies.

"Neither did I." I admit.

"Eric, do you want to come out here? It's no pressure, and I know I'm asking for a lot from you, I just know she'd want you here."

"I need to think about it. You said the sentencing is in six weeks?" I ask.

"Yeah. I get it man, seriously. She really did a number on you and more than once. She told us all about it, even her brothers. They've been looking for you too. Anyway, she owned all of it and she feels terrible. None of us can give you the apology you need, that's on her, and it's on you if you want to forgive her. We are not here to judge you. I can tell you this, she's been miserable without you." He says.

"I appreciate that, seriously." I reply.

"There's something else you should know." He adds. "She had to confess to the stuff about her parents' accident. It's been really rough, neither of her brothers knew about it. She's not sure at this point if charges are going to be brought against her or not."

"Fuck. Does she have a lawyer?" I ask.

"Yeah, her boss Johanna Reyes is representing her. She's the best Eric." He replies.

"So even after all she's been through she could still end up in jail?" I ask.

"Yeah. I don't understand the law, but Chris does. Chris is worried for her. Don't tell a soul that I told you that though." He admits. The silence drags on between us before Uriah speaks again. "You still with me man?"

"Yeah. This is just a lot to take in." I reply.

"It was a lot for all of us to take in and none of us are as close to her as you. She and Chris are close, and of course her brothers, but you were the only one who knew everything." He replies.

"Uriah, thank you for finding me. This may be a lot to deal with but I'm glad you didn't give up." I say.

"No thanks needed. This number you're calling from, I'm going to assume you don't want it shared." Uriah says carefully.

"You assume correctly. I'd appreciate you keeping this conversation to yourself." I add.

"You understand my wife is a human lie detector don't you?" He chuckles.

"Wife? Shit I missed your wedding? Christina is going to murder me if I come back there. Congratulations man, I'm sincerely sorry I missed it."

"Well I will say Tris isn't the only one who's missed you, Christina has too." He replies.

I sigh, knowing that Christina and I were real friends, sure we may have bonded over our mutual concern for Tris but she truly was a good friend to me.

"Can I get Christina's number? I literally erased everyone's number when I changed mine."

I can almost hear the smile in Uriah's voice as he rattles off the number. We exchange goodbyes.

I stare at my phone for a while just trying to absorb everything I've been told. She left him. She didn't marry him. She pressed charges. She confessed to her involvement in her parents' accident. She did all of that without me. Did my leaving make her stronger? Was I holding her back?

I need out of my own brain. Christina. I start texting her.

 _E: You have to give your husband lots of sex tonight._

 _C: Very funny Zeke. What the heck area code is this?_

 _E: California and this isn't Zeke._

 _C: Who the hell is it?_

 _E: The reason you need to give your husband lots of sex tonight, and probably every night for a while at least._

My phone rings and I chuckle.

"Hello?"

"Who the hell are you texting me about my husband. Who is this? You know, harassment is illegal and I'm a lawyer..." She snaps.

"You aren't a lawyer yet." I scoff.

"Who is this?!" She yells. The exasperated tone of her voice is hilarious.

"Eric."

"No fucking way." She replies.

"Yes fucking way."

"Uri found you?" She asks.

"Yup. But this stays between us, please, at least for now." I reply.

"Of course. Did he tell you?" She asks.

"He told me she left him at the altar, pressed charges, his ass is in jail and she confessed. That's it in a nutshell."

"Anything else?" She presses.

"No, I think that was it. Why, is there more?" I ask.

"The rest should probably come from her." Christina says carefully.

"Christina, there's no guarantee that she and I will ever talk again. I may still be in love with her, but I don't like her very much right now. She fucked me over pretty hard, and here I am almost six months later _still_ not over it."

"You realize she could possibly go to jail for what she did on the night of her parents accident, right?" She asks.

"It's that serious?" I ask. "Shit, that sounded bad. I know she lost them and it's serious, but they'd put her in jail?"

"Yes. She lied to a police officer, obstructed justice and hindered an investigation. She may have a squeaky clean record, and she certainly can prove she's gone through hell the past almost two years of her life, and they may even take some leniency because of her being pregnant but you have to..."

"Wait, what the hell did you just say?" I ask.

"I was explaining the different ways she may be shown mercy, Johanna has gone over these too and I'm sure she could better explain, but Tris would have to give her permission..."

"Christina!" I shout.

"What? Why do you keep interrupting me?" She shouts back.

"You said she's pregnant. That fucker got her pregnant?" I shout back. "Or was there someone after she left his ass? What the fuck Christina?!"

"Oh shit. Eric, no, we need to back the bus up a little. I didn't mean that, I was just rambling along, you know how I can get when I am worked up about something."

"You know what, screw this. I've put up with way too much when it comes to her. Fuck, did she even wait for me to get out of town before she moved on to someone else. Nevermind, don't even answer that. I wish her the best, and Christina you're a good friend to me so if you can keep her out of our conversations we can continue but if not I may need to cut this contact off too." I explain.

"Think for a minute, please. She hadn't had sex with Peter since _before_ you moved back here. He forced her for the last time on a night when he was drunk off his ass and that was a few months before you were here. He tried it again the night she called you before the wedding. In between that time he left her alone and fucked anything that moved while he was out. You know this." She says. "She hasn't been with _anyone besides you_ since Peter. She's seven months pregnant Eric."

"Oh my god."

"Don't freak out. God we're hundreds of miles apart and I have no idea what kind of support system you have out there, but please be ok. I didn't want to tell you this way. I made Uri promise not to say a word." She pleads.

"You're sure it's not his?" I ask quietly.

"Yes. When his lawyers found out she was pregnant they made her do an in utero paternity test. It's not his. She's only been with you." She replies.

"Oh my fucking god."

I'm freaking out. I can't do this. It's too much. I can't be someone's father when I can't even talk about the mother. No. This isn't happening. She's lying.

"Eric, is there anyone there you can talk to right now? A friend? Someone who's close to you?" Christina asks.

"I have to go." I reply. I can hear Christina's protests when I touch the end button.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Update 7 today.**

 **Six Months After**

I nervously twist the straw paper around my finger while I aimlessly scroll through my email on my phone. Every time the bell over the door rings I look up but it's not her. I realize my foot tapping is annoying even me so I try to still myself. I get so fidgety when I'm nervous and it's obvious I have no poker face. It's probably why I always avoid confrontations.

The bell rings again and I look up, stuck between nervous as hell and relieved when I see her walking towards me.

"I can't believe you ignored me for almost two fucking weeks." She growls.

"Charity, I'm sorry ok? Can we please move past that because I need a friend right now more than ever." I reply.

"Oh wow, ok yeah. Eric what is it?" She asks.

"Ok, so two weeks ago Max tells me there's been someone from Chicago trying to find me and they'd finally gotten through to his number at work." I begin.

"Tris?" She questions.

"No. Uriah. He's Christina's fiancé, well husband." I answer.

"You missed her wedding? What the hell Eric!" She protests and I glare at her.

"Focus Charity. So he lays a lot on me, let's see first she never married him, she left him at the altar." At this Charity's eyes go wide. "She told her brothers about him, she pressed charges and he was convicted. The sentencing is in a little less than four weeks."

"Holy shit. Oh my god." She gapes.

"There's more. Remember I told you he was holding something over her as blackmail. Without going into detail let's just say she confessed to that too and it's looming over her. Possible jail time involved." I add.

"Jesus Christ." She shakes her head.

"She's also pregnant. It's mine." I finally say.

"Oh my god." She breathes out. "Oh Eric. Oh damn. What's going through your head hun?"

"I completely freaked out. Christina has been texting me daily updates but I don't answer. Tris has no idea they found me. They asked me to come back, for the sentencing at least, but how do I come back just for that? She's having _my_ baby. It's over six months since I saw her and I still fucking love her."

"Then why are you sitting here? Go Eric. Go get the woman you love." She answers.

"She fucked me over so bad. How do I just sweep it all under the rug? She's pregnant. She was on the fucking pill." I shake my head.

"Yet when you were there with her you wanted to get her pregnant so she wouldn't have to sleep with him. So now that she actually is you freak out?"

"That was when I thought we could be together." I reply.

Charity starts laughing and I scowl at her. "Do you not see just how fucking ridiculous this is? So, when she was going to marry another man you were willing to get her pregnant and wait patiently for her to basically serve her sentence married to the shithead. You were willing to be her secret for however long it took. Now that you can actually be with her you hide. What she did to you was terrible, but you have to admit that you still love her anyway. You've been loyal to her for over six months without even realizing that was what you were doing. Eric, talk to her, see if you can forgive her. Even if you can't fix things with her you will be there for your child."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father. How does this work with her there and me here?" I ask.

"You can figure that out later. Talk to her Eric."

We spend the next almost hour talking and drinking coffee. By the time we're ready to leave I'm significantly calmer. We say our goodbyes and I head home. Max and Aria are on a cruise, so I have the house to myself which hasn't helped with my reclusiveness. I know I need to step up and stop running from everything. I pick up my phone and pull up the most recent text from Christina.

 _E: I'm ready to stop hiding._

Her response is almost immediate.

 _C: It's about fucking time. You had me worried._

 _E: Join the club. I finally talked to Charity today. It helped._

 _C: I still can't understand how you are friends with the woman who moved out while you were at work but whatever makes you happy._

 _E: My forgiving nature should make you happy considering your best friend is the person who broke me and is currently pregnant with my child._

 _C: Stop being so logical._

 _E: I'm coming back, at least to talk to her and figure this out._

 _C: Good. That's really good. You can stay with us._

 _E: Thanks._

Four days later I am sitting in the Pedrad's living room nervously fidgeting as usual. I'd gotten in town just a couple of hours ago, and Christina has managed to make dinner plans with Tris, Tobias and Lauren. We're getting ready to leave to meet them at the agreed upon restaurant.

Uriah tries his best to lighten the mood on the drive there but I'm too wound up to even try to pay attention. Christina keeps glancing back at me through the rear view mirror and I keep trying to avoid her eyes.

"They're inside, they got a table already." Uriah says as he reads his text.

The walk inside the restaurant feels like I'm moving through quicksand. We're led to the table and Tris looks up.

"Oh my god." She whispers.

Tobias and Lauren turn to look at us and I see the grin break out on his face. He stands and embraces me and Lauren does the same. They move aside to talk to Uri and Christina and Tris tries to hide her baby bump behind the tablecloth.

"You're here." She says in awe.

"I am." I nod. "Can I have a hug?" I ask, knowing that this will help break the ice for the news she obviously is afraid to share with me.

She stands up and I finally see her belly, rounded with our child. I wait for the panic to set in and I can tell by her face that she's expecting it too. All I can do is stare.

"Eric, I wanted to tell you but I had no way of finding you." She says quietly. "Obviously, I'm pregnant, I'm due in eight weeks. It's yours, there's no chance of it being anyone else's."

"Do you know what it is? Fuck, that sounded horrible. I mean, um..." I stutter looking for the right words.

"I do. I haven't shared that with anyone yet. Do you want to know?" She asks.

"Yeah, I do." I nod my head.

"This is our son." She says softly.

I move without thinking. I put both of my hands on her belly. I can feel the baby moving inside of her.

"We're having a baby. That's our baby boy." I say quietly. She places her hands over mine.

"We are, and yes he is." She nods.

I see everyone starting to approach the table to sit and I pull out a chair for Tris. She glances at me and I can tell there's something she wants to say.

"Did you still want a hug?" She asks almost shyly. I nod and we wrap our arms around each other.

When we break apart I can see the traces of tears in her eyes and I help her into her seat before taking my own. The conversation flows pretty easily, sticking to safe topics like sports teams in California versus sports teams in Chicago. Lauren loves the Bears, and watching her talking about them with so much animation is always amusing. She'll defend Jay Cutler until the end of days.

We order our food and the topics keep changing. I easily lose most of the table when I try to talk networking but I see the way Tris hangs on my every word and shows genuine interest.

When the talk turns back to sports, the Cubs this time, I join in. There's nothing Tobias and I loved growing up more than the Cubs and the two of us get into a spirited conversation with Uriah and Christina, who are both White Sox fans. At some point I've moved my hand to Tris' thigh and I don't notice it until the baseball talk ceases at Christina's command and the two couples start talking about Pittsburgh and Zeke and Shauna.

"It's fine." Tris says when I attempt to move my hand. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." I reply.

She looks beautiful, her skin is glowing and her blonde hair has been cut to just below her shoulders. She's what Christina referred to as 'all baby' since she's barely gained any weight, and what she has gained is considered to be perfect in her doctors opinion. I feel Tris place her hand on top of mine and I easily thread our fingers together.

"Eric, sorry isn't enough." She says quietly. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I hate myself for what I did to you."

"We can talk later." I reply and she nods. I can see the shine of fresh tears pooling in her eyes.

"Hey, look at me please." I say quietly. I can see Tobias watching us carefully out of the corner of my eye, always the overprotective brother. Tris turns so she's facing me. "There's no reason for you to cry." I whisper to her.

"Stupid hormones." She huffs and I smile at her.

I see her expression change and she moves my hand suddenly. She places it on her belly and I can feel our son kicking.

"Holy shit." I whisper. "He's strong." I feel tears building up in my own eyes, and I don't ever fucking cry.

"Stupid hormones." I mutter and Tris chuckles next to me.

I lean in towards her and press my lips to hers. All conversations at the table cease and I know we're being stared at but I don't care. Tris is hesitant at first but then I feel her lips moving against mine. We don't deepen the kiss, especially since we have an audience and when we pull apart I rest my forehead against hers.

"We have a lot to talk about, but I needed to do that." I explain and she smiles at me as she runs her hand across my bearded cheek.

"Me too." She replies softly and we kiss again chastely before breaking apart. I move my hand back down to hers and we entwine our fingers and start talking to our friends.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Update 8 today, and there's just the epilogue left. Thank you all for the encouragement and awesome reviews. Now that this story is finally out of my head maybe I can concentrate on a different one :)**

 **Seven Months After**

Tris and I didn't magically fix everything after the evening at the restaurant with her family and friends, but it was balm to begin healing the gashes in our relationship.

I started working temporarily in the Chicago office so I wouldn't have to leave Tris, since Max and Amar are business partners and quite frankly the best bosses I've ever had they graciously offered the arrangement without me even asking.

A month may seem like a long time for some, but for Tris and me it flew by in a whirlwind of court appearances, doctor appointments and serious work on our relationship. For the first two weeks I was in town I stayed with Uri and Christina. Tris and I talked every day, we'd text throughout the day and night but every evening we had dinner together at her house, with us cooking together, and we talked. We got through the most painful of the conversations first, and I didn't hold back as I explained what it did to me when she started pushing me away.

She finally explained her actions in a way I could understand, and it's helped me to forgive her. She told me she needed me to go. No matter how much she loved me, if I had of continued to let her treat me the way she was wouldn't have ever had the strength to leave him or press charges against him. She explained that she needed to have something to work towards, and she had to take the chance that I'd never want her again just to make sure she finally stood up to him. Ultimately, she told herself that what she was doing was going to make us stronger because it was going to make _her_ stronger.

It finally made sense. I was so angry at Tris when she refused to leave with me. I felt betrayed and I was incredibly hurt by her actions. I can finally admit she was right, she needed to take care of everything with Peter and close that chapter of her life before she could begin one with me.

She found out she was pregnant three weeks after I left. She was completely shocked, since she had religiously taken her birth control pills. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that the baby was mine, and she desperately tried to track me down to tell me. I had made it impossible to find me, and Uriah worked some serious magic to finally track me down.

I apologized to Tris for my disappearing act. Even though she protested that I had every reason and right to react the way I did, I still left her pregnant and virtually on her own when she needed me. She told me there was nothing to forgive since she believed our separation made her stronger in the end.

She was right.

She needed that strength when we finally had our last meeting with the DA regarding Tris' obstruction of justice case. After many weeks of careful consideration the DA declined to press charges against her. She was warned that any other infringements could cause this case to be reconsidered.

We had some of the less difficult conversations, where I explained what my life in California was like after I left. I was honest with Tris about my almost relationship with Ty, and she was surprised when I told her I hadn't been intimate with anyone since leaving. I told her about my rekindled, albeit strange friendship with Charity and through her the friendship I had with Antoine.

The most healing thing about our renewed connection was the open communication we had. There were no longer any off limits topics; we were honest even when we thought it might hurt the other. After two weeks of soul searching and reconnecting, I spent the first night sleeping next to her without limitations. We weren't physically intimate; instead we spent most of our time talking while wrapped around each other. I found that we were always touching each other in some way, it was almost like we needed to make up for not only the time apart, but also the time we had to hold ourselves back when she was with Peter.

For these last two weeks I've stayed with Tris. We've slept next to each other every night with me spooning her from behind while I cradled her swollen belly. Our son moves quite often while his mother sleeps soundly, and it's then that I feel the most connected to him. As terrified as I was to find out I was going to be a father a month and half ago, I find myself impatiently waiting to meet the little boy we created.

We currently sit side by side on an uncomfortable bench in the court room, where hopefully this will be the last time she ever has to see Peter Hayes. She's almost eight months pregnant, and the hard bench is painful for her back. I do everything I can to make her comfortable, and finally she settles in where she's leaning almost entirely against me.

"I'm so proud of you." I whisper.

"I couldn't have done it without you." She whispers back.

The clerk calls the court room to order and we stand as the judge enters. Once we're seated, Tris threads our fingers together and braces herself for them to bring Peter into the room.

He comes in with handcuffs on and wearing the olive green scrubs from the jail. His skin is pale, he has light stubble growing on his face and his hair is bushy and messy.

Before the judge sentences Peter he invites Tris to make a statement, which she politely declined. She'd made up her mind that she wouldn't waste any more words on a man who's never once respected her enough to listen.

Peter is allowed to speak and he pleads for leniency since he didn't have a criminal record, but the judge looks bored throughout his prepared statement.

"Mr. Hayes, you were raised in privilege and yet you were still greedy. You almost ruined this young lady's life and for what? The love of money. You beat this woman, you stepped out on her every chance you had, you held her against her will and the most disgusting part was hearing about the multiple times you raped her. You've sat in my courtroom and smugly assumed that your high priced lawyers and fancy expensive suits would impress me. People like you sicken me. I hereby sentence you to the maximum sentence I can give, fifteen years without parole."

The gasps in the courtroom are audible and across the aisle I watch as Molly breaks into tears. For the first time I notice Camille and Norman sitting across the aisle and several rows back. Norman hangs his head while he comforts his crying wife.

"Furthermore, I've researched the trust fund and other inheritances you were entitled to and I rule the following in regards to that. One third of your inheritance will go to each of your living grandparents, Norman and Camille Hayes, giving them two thirds of the total inheritance. The other one third will go to your victim, Beatrice Prior. The amounts are twenty five million dollars to each individual rewarded." I feel Tris gasp next to me and when I look at her the tears she's fought to hold back have finally spilled onto her cheeks.

Peter is outraged and has to be physically drug out of the courtroom. We are all soon dismissed and Tris is surrounded by her family and friends. She is in complete shock at the judge's decision and I see Tobias wrap his arms around her in an attempt to calm her.

"You left without saying goodbye young man." A familiar voice calls out and I see Norman and Camille beside me.

Norman offers his gnarled hand and I shake it heartily. He pulls me into a hug and pats my back before his wife embraces me as well.

"I'm so sorry." I say to the couple and Norman holds up a hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything we are sorry for the way our grandson treated you and your young lady. We had no idea that he was capable of such monstrosities." Camille says sadly. "His parents raised him better than that."

"The two of you are wonderful people, as I'm sure your son and his wife were as well. None of you are responsible for what he became. Money changes people." I reply.

"Well it won't change us. Maybe we'll be able to afford to feed you more of those delicious breakfast casseroles." Norman chuckles.

"They _are_ addicting." I reply with a grin. Camille pats my cheek lovingly.

"Now, can you please introduce us to this lovely lady?" Norman gestures to Tris who has joined my side.

"Camille and Norman Hayes, this is Tris Prior. Tris, these are my surrogate grandparents, Norman and Camille." Camille quickly hugs Tris, whispering in her ear and Norman hugs her next offering quiet apologies on behalf of his grandson.

"You have a special young man here Tris, I hope you realize it." Camille says as she smiles at me.

"I do, and I hope one day I'll be lucky enough to call him mine." Tris replies.

"I've always been yours." I reply as I press a kiss to her forehead and she wraps her arms tightly around me.

"I love you." She says quietly. It's the first time either of us has said those words since I came back.

"I love you too Tris." I reply. "I always have and I always will."


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue - Five Years Later**

They say money changes people, and for us it certainly did.

A little under two months after my return to Chicago our son was born. Ashton Wyatt Coulter was born after putting his mother through twenty hours of labor. He has become my clone, with curly blonde hair and grey eyes, but he is also the apple of his mothers eye.

The first few months after Ashton was born were rough for us. Tris and I hadn't lived together officially at all, and moving in together while raising a child we were completely unprepared for was a feat. I was a stubborn and selfish asshole, which in hindsight I can completely see, but at the time I thought everything that was wrong in our relationship was Tris' fault. I was in uncharted territory in being a father and even more so in being in love with an abuse survivor. The idiot in me thought once she was away from him everything would just magically be better and I would get frustrated when it wasn't. I was so focused on getting Tris away from Peter that I never gave enough thought to the emotional scars that relationship was going to cause her. My insensitivity to her recovery led to Tris asking me to leave, and I further cemented my place in the asshole hall of fame when I had to have Max and Aria flat out refuse to help me if I came back to California, and they recruited Antoine and Charity to join their cause. When she kicked me out all I could think about was fleeing again, and it took a deep conversation with Tobias to put me in my place and cause me to go back to Tris with my tail between my legs. We immediately sought out couples therapy and I firmly believe it saved our relationship.

We recommitted to each other, our relationship and our family and decided to stay in Chicago for good. Tris applied to and was accepted to The University of Chicago Law School, where in four years she graduated with her Law degree. She passed the bar on her first try, and she was quickly hired by her former boss Johanna Reyes. She's one of the top up and coming young lawyers in the firm, just as Johanna had always expected. For as much as Ashton was unplanned and a surprise, Tris and I carefully planned our second pregnancy so that she'd be done with school and have her job before becoming pregnant. Our daughter Madelyn Hope was born almost five months ago and she looks so much like Tris it's as if we cloned her to make her.

With the money Tris gave her brothers they were both able to settle in Chicago as well. Lauren and Tobias had our nephew Colton exactly eleven months to the day after Ashton was born, and then a little over a year later they were blessed with their second son Jaxon. The three cousins are inseparable, just like Tobias, Caleb and I were growing up.

Caleb started medical school and found himself an apartment in one of Chicago's swankiest buildings. It suits him and his personality well. He's in no hurry to settle down, and he definitely dated some interesting characters along the way, but he recently met a fellow medical student named Keith who has caught his attention longer than anyone else we've seen. We all wait patiently to see if 'Uncle Caleb' has finally find the one.

Uriah and Christina welcomed their own bundle of joy three months ago when Taylor Marie Pedrad made her appearance almost two full weeks after her due date. Christina and Tris have already decided that Taylor and Maddie will be the absolute best of friends just like their mothers are.

Antoine and Charity were married almost five years ago, and they were both pleased when I brought Tris as my 'plus one'. They were also finally able to meet Ashton, who was only two months old at the time. Max and Aria kept Ash while Tris and I were at the wedding, and what could have been an awkward situation with my ex fiancé meeting my then girlfriend turned into the two of them hitting it off immediately. Over the years we've visited each other often, traveling between Palo Alto and Chicago with ease. Christina and Charity could have easily been separated at birth, their outspoken personalities, brutal honesty and quick wit was so evenly matched that we often tell them that the two of them could never be contained in the same area for too long without them eventually hatching a plot for world domination. Or shoe shopping, whichever came first.

While I was in California I made it a point to try to find Ty so I could properly apologize for the way I treated her. I never could track her down, but I left a letter with Charity in the hopes she could pass it to her. Two weeks later I received a text from Charity letting me know she had given Ty the letter, and while the gesture was appreciated her only response was "his fucking loss". I deserved that.

Much to Amar and Max's surprise I've continued to work at Dauntless Enterprises in their Network Security department. It's not like Tris and I need to work, but we enjoy it and we've both worked extremely hard to be where we are in our careers. We've been careful with our money, creating college funds for both Ashton and Maddie while earmarking funds for our future children. We've made investments and followed the advice of our financial advisor as well.

Camille passed away just six short months after Peter's sentencing. She'd gone to her doctor complaining of flu like symptoms and six days later she passed from what was a blood infection. Norman was heartbroken, and less than a year later he went to bed one night and quietly died in his sleep of heart failure. I don't think either of them ever got over the pain that Peter caused them, and it pains me to think of how much his crimes impacted the lives of the people that loved him. Norman and Camille left their money to several charities and causes, one of which being a domestic abuse survivor network.

After almost six years together (yeah, I said six, because neither of acknowledge our six month separation) and two children later Tris and I were married today in a simple civil ceremony. Neither Tris nor I had ever given much thought to getting married. We were extremely happy together, committed to each other and our children and we felt if it wasn't broken we shouldn't try to fix it. A simple question from Ashton changed all of that when he innocently asked us why Mommy had a different last name from Daddy, Maddie and him. When we didn't have a good answer we realized there was no reason for us _not_ to be married. We called Lauren, Tobias, Uriah, Chris and Caleb together and drug them along to witness our low key event. That leads us to where we are right now, the same restaurant we were in over five years ago when I finally brought my stubborn ass back to Chicago.

I watch as Ashton, Colton and Jax all scribble happily with the crayons and coloring placemats the restaurant gave them. They draw dinosaurs and cars and entertain themselves with their own stories. Christina feeds Taylor while talking to Tris and Lauren. Uriah, Caleb, Tobias and I are talking baseball as usual as my baby girl sleeps soundly in the crook of my arm. I feel a hand on my thigh and I glance over at my beautiful wife before bringing my free hand down to hers and threading our fingers together. I can feel her wedding rings for the first time and I grin at her as I run my thumb across them.

"Do you need me to take her?" She asks quietly as she gestures towards our sleeping daughter.

"No, I'm enjoying this." I reply. I lean in and kiss her and I can feel her smile against my lips.

"I can't believe you're my husband." She whispers.

"I love you so much." I whisper back. We break apart when we hear the sound of a knife being tapped against a glass.

"So, I'd like to propose a toast." Christina announces. She clears her throat before continuing. "Eric and Tris, the two of you are my best friends, and frankly two of the best people I've ever had the privilege to know. While your path to each other was anything but conventional, the love you shared was enough to keep you together in your hearts through every twist and turn you were faced with. When we look at the two of you together, and the two beautiful children you've brought into this world we see the very definition of true love and devotion. I'm so proud of you both, and I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say we are thankful to have been a part of your journey together. Thank you for sharing your beautiful family and special day with us. I love you both so much, and I look forward to the rest of our lives in friendship together. To the Coulter's."

"To the Coulter's!" Everyone repeats as we clink our glasses together. I look over at my wife and see the tears in her eyes that I'm sure match my own. I feel Maddie being gently lifted from my arms and I glance over at Caleb as he kisses her forehead before returning to his seat with her.

I lean in and kiss my wife, neither of us caring that we have an audience. We hear the 'ew Gross's' from the boys and the chuckles from the adults.

"We should have done this years ago." I chuckle and she laughs next to me.

"We never have done things by the books, have we?" She asks.

"Nope. I do have another serious question for you Mrs. Coulter." I reply. She furrows her eyebrows slightly and nods. "Want to work on number three tonight?"

The smile that breaks out across her face is answer enough for me.


End file.
